


Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho?

by Wiyet2



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiyet2/pseuds/Wiyet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahu Shim Changmin? Ituloh pemuda jaim yang tinggal di gubuk pinggiran hutan. Gimana kalo dia gumiho yang digosipkan suka memakan hati manusia? Terus gimana nasib si ganteng Jung Yunho dong? Satu-satunya manusia ngeyel yang tetep suka deket-deket Shim Changmin. Yaoi, Joseon Au dengan pair Homin :D dan spesial buat kalian yang penggemar mooseok! dan penasaran gimana sih alur cintanya, ga ada salahnya pantengin cerita ini karena akan ada kejutan yang menunggu kalian :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I found you?

Mata bambi yang menyorot dalam kilatan aneh terus melihat ke depan, keramaian pasar dengan suara tawa anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran membuatnya tersenyum kecut. Manusia memang begitu, terlihat selalu bahagia dan ia benci melihatnya. Kapan ia juga bisa merasakannya?

Mata bambi itu terus menatap sekeliling, banyak wanita berhanbok sutera dan berdandan cantik melihat-melihat aksesoris dan mencuri-curi lirik ke arahnya, ada tatapan mengejek dari mata mereka yang membuatnya mendengus. Sedangkan sisanya, para penjual dan pembeli kalangan bawah yang sering melihatnya mencoba menjaga jarak dengan tatapan takut dan penuh antisipasi.

“Tampan tampan ternyata gelandangan.” Kembali bibir tipis itu menghela nafas, apa yang salah? Dia memang tidak memakai baju bagus, tapi tidak harus menghinanyakan?lagipula dia—Shim Changmin tidak meminta pendapat para gisaeng itu!

Changmin kembali melajukan langkah membelah keramaian pasar. Matanya sedikit memperhatikan penampilannya, bajunya tidak lusuh dan kotor namun memang jauh dari kata bagus. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu akhirnya Changmin sampai di gang lenggang. Dengan langkah santai ditelusurinya jalan kecil itu hingga mata bambinya terpaku di gapura yang dipenuhi para pelajar yang tengah belajar. Mata bambinya menyorot iri dan sedih.

“Kapan aku bisa merasakannya?” pikirnya dan segera mengalihkan pandangan tanpa tahu mata musang salah satu sekumpulan orang itu yang terus menatapnya.

Changmin terus menelusuri gang hingga ia bertemu pamanggul kayu yang segera lari terbirit-birit melihatnya, membuat ia menundukan kepala. Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat, dipacunya langkah hingga berlari meninggalkan desa yang selalu membuatnya muak. Kenapa mereka selalu menatapnya benci? Apa yang ia lakukan hingga ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini?

MyMy

Shim Changmin, nama yang tidak asing dikalangan bawah desa kecil didaerah pinggiran pyeongyang (Korut). Banyak isu yang beredar tentang pemuda tampan berbadan tinggi itu, hingga ia terasingkan dipinggiran hutan karena tak diterima di lingkungaan masyarakat. Banyak yang menyebutnya pembawa sial, pembunuh, hingga yang sangat keterlaluan adalah menuduhnya pemakan hati manusia. Hidup lelaki itu tidaklah mudah dengan berbagai isu yang memberatkan status sosialnya. Tak jarang cemoohan diterima, namun Changmin hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Mungkin memang Changmin terlihat tidak peduli tapi siapa yang tahu perasaannya? Hidup di gubuk kecil bekas tempat pengasingan penghianat istana, dan makan dengan berburu ataupun mencari buah-buahan di kedalaman hutan. siapa yang ingin merasakannya?

Nasib baik memanglah tidak memihak padanya, tapi bukan berarti itu menjadi sebuah batasan. Changmin tidak akan menyiakan hidupnya dengan diam menunggu ajal di gubuk kecilnya. Baginya, sesulit apapun hidup yang dijalani, maka akan ada balasan untuk kesanggupannya.

Diakhir musim gugur dengan angin dingin yang berhembus kencang, Changmin melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak hutan dengan baju tipisnya. Angin dingin yang membuat tubuh gemetar tak menyurutkan tekadnya. Langkah panjangnya membawa lelaki penuh tekad itu ke tepi danau.

Changmin melepaskan Jipsin—sandal jerami dan Jaegorinya hingga menyisakan celana pendek selutut, dia mulai memasuki air bersuhu dingin itu dengan membawa bambu runcing. Dan mulailah petualangannya mencari ikan di cuaca yang dapat membekukan itu. Walau dingin menyengat kulitnya yang telanjang, bagi Changmin itu bukan masalah besar. Karena menurut Changmin, tidak makan itu lebih mengerikan daripada kedinginan.

Changmin terus berburu dengan bambunya, setelah dirasa mendapatkan tangkapan yang memuaskan ia mulai melangkah ke tepi. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya membiru karena kedinginan. Namun senyum lebar terbentuk di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dengan riang ia mulai memakai kembali bajunya, tanpa menyadari sosok lelaki terus menatap kegiatannya.

“Apa kau tidak kedinginan?” suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Changmin hingga ia menatap penuh tanya lelaki bermata musang yang tersenyum padanya. Dari gat dengan aksesori gatkkeunnya, Changmin bisa memastikan lelaki didepannya itu bukan lelaki biasa. Baju lelaki itu bahkan telihat berkilau dan terbuat dari sutera.

“Kau sangat menarik. Ayo kita berkenalan” dan Changmin tidak mengerti. Jika lelaki didepannya ini akan benar-benar mengubah hidup monotonnya.

 

Perkenalan yang terlihat sangat tak berarti bagi sebagian orang tak berlaku dengan presepsi Changmin. Changmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu benar-benar mengubah hidupnya. Membawanya pada pengenalan dunia baru yang memberi warna tersendiri. Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Yunho itu terus berada disisinya. Melengkapinya bagai menambal kepingan puzzle hidup Changmin yang hilang. Hidup tanpa pernah berinteraksi berlebih dengan orang lain membuat Changmin benar-benar menganggap Yunho dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Yunho, Yunho, dan Yunho. Mengenal lelaki itu membuat Changmin berpikir hidup tak selamanya tak berpihak padanya.

“Changmin-ah aku membawakan mantel binatang. Kau suka? Kau tidak perlu merasa kedinginan lagi.” Changmin mendengus mendengar perkataan Yunho, Lelaki ini sangat berlebihan.

“Lelaki asing, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kedinginan. Bawa pulang saja.” Yunho menampilkan wajah konyol mendengar ucapan ketus Changmin yang memang selalu didapatnya sejak hari itu. Changmin yang melihat tingkah Yunho mencoba tetap mempertahankan wajah tak pedulinya,

“Yak kenapa masih memanggilku lelaki asing? Sudah ku bilang namaku Yun-Ho! Dan sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu tahu!” perkataan Yunho tak dihiraukan Changmin. Lelaki bermata bambi itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membakar ikan walau senyum mulai tanpa sadar terbentuk didua sudut bibir tipisnya. Changmin hanya suka mengerjai Yunho, kesukaan yang timbul seiring perkenalan mereka yang menurut banyak orang mungkin sesuatu yang lumrah dan gampang terlupakan.

“Aish kau sangat menyebalkan!” Changmin merasa tubuhnya tertarik sangat kencang hingga ia menghadap Yunho dan pandangannya dipenuhi gumpalan lembut berwarna abu-abu yang sangat indah. Dengan penasaran disentuhnya gumpalan dan direntangkannya, yang ternyata sebuat mantel itu.

“Mantel bulu?”

“Yup, mantel bulu serigala hutan. Aku memburunya sendiri. Cantikkan?” Changmin mengangguk, mantel itu sangat lembut dibawah kulit telapak tangannya. Usapan tangannya pada mantel bulu tersebut terhenti saat Changmin merasakan tangannya digenggam lembut oleh tangan lain.

Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk sibuk mengagumi si mantel, perlahan mendongak hingga didapatinya mata musang yang menatapnya. Ada senyum lembut yang dihadiahkan si mata musang untuknya, yang membuatnya tertegun. Tangan hangat yang perlahan mengelus pipinya, membuat Changmin memejamkan mata. Inikah namanya kehangatan?

Keterpejaman Changmin membuat Yunho sadar atas tingkah tidak sopannya, dengan salah tingkah dijauhkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah lain. Changmin yang menyadari kehangatan itu hilang segera membuka mata dan ikut mengalihkan tatapan. Tatapan mata bambi itupun jatuh pada pepohonan bambu yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Berderit terdorong angin musim gugur dengan dedaunan yang mulai habis, tetap mempesona dimatanya.

“Andai aku bisa mengabadikan mereka dilukisan.” Lirihan Changmin membuat Yunho menoleh dan ikut menatap ke objek yang menjadi perhatian si bambi.

“Kau ingin membuat lukisan bambu? Hm aku bisa mengajarimu! Lukisan bambuku tekenal paling bagus di seluruh Joseon!” mendengar ujaran penuh percaya diri Yunho membuat Changmin mendengus mengejek.

“Berhenti membual lelaki asing yang tua.” Ucapan penuh ejekan itu membuat Yunho menatap tak percaya Changmin. Apalagi panggilan khusus Changmin yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

“Awas ya, aku berjanji akan membuatmu terpukau dengan lukisan bambuku. dan pada akhirnya kau akan memanggilku Yun-ho!” Changmin hanya dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ancaman kekanakan Yunho yang telah beranjak pergi dari kediamannya. Tatapan mata bambi itu kembali jatuh pada mantel di genggamannya, sorot yang sulit dijelaskan terus tertuju ke mantel itu. Sebelum diakhiri dengan senyum kecil dan tatapan mata yang menyorot tak fokus. Seolah pikiran Changmin sedang berkelana ke masa-masa yang telah terlewati. Masa-masa hidupnya yang panjang, yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin diingat dan dijalaninya.

MyMy

Yunho terus menggeret tangan Changmin menelusuri pasar yang sangat ramai. Berpasang-pasang mata mengawasi pergerakan mereka membuat Changmin berkernyit tidak nyaman. Gunjingan-gunjingan sarat akan kata-kata kotor membuat Changmin menunduk. Poninya yang rata tengah menutupi tiap jengkal ekspresi muak diwajahnya. Changmin benci pada situasi seperti ini, ia seolah seorang terdakwa yang harus dihakimi. Kenapa Yunho harus membawanya dalam situasi seperti ini?

“Bukankah itu tuan muda? Kenapa dekat-dekat dengan pembunuh?”

“Hey itu Yunhokan? Kenapa dia bersama gelandangan?”

“Orang kalangan bawah tidak tahu diri, dia pasti meminta belas kasihan Yunho!”

Hinaan yang terus tertuju padanya membuat telinga Changmin memerah, pada situasi seperti inilah ia sangat membenci pendengaran sensitifnya.

Yunho yang tak menyadari sekitarnya, terus membawa Changmin hingga memasuki salah satu toko peralatan tulis. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berbalik.

 

“Aku berjanji akan menunjukan kepiawaianku dalam melukis bambukan? Jadi ayo kita beli perkamennya dulu. Sekalian aku juga akan mengajarimu.” Changmin mendongak tak percaya, sejenak seluruh rasa muaknya terlupakan begitu saja. ia tak percaya, jadi Yunho benar-benar menganggap serius perkataannya yang sebenarnya hanya gumaman tak penting itu? Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, ditatapnya Yunho yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ada dengusan menahan tawa terharu yang lolos dari mulutnya.

“Kau bisa membuatnya? Jangan-jangan bukan bambu yang nanti kau buat, tapi cakar ayam.”

“Yak! Dari kemarin kau mengejekku. Ayo kita beli perkamennya! Dan ku buktikan jika perkataanku bukan omong kosong!” Changmin kembali mendengus dan segera melangkah mendahului Yunho memasuki toko. Mata bambinya memancarkan rasa bahagia yang tak tertutupi.

 

Riak kubangan tinta hitam itu bergerak pelan sesuai gerakan tangan Yunho yang meratakan teksturnya menggunakan benda bulat yang bergerak melingkar pada kubangan kecil itu. Gerakan itu terus dilakukan hingga beberapa saat, membuat Changmin meratap sebal.

“Kapan melukisnya?” rengekan Changmin membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

“Untuk sebuah karya indah dibutuhkan yang namanya proses dan kesabaran. Sabarlah sebentar lagi, tekstur tintanya sudah mulai terbentuk.”

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba sabar. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menitpun terlewati, Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya meratakan tinta. Disiapkannya perkamen kertas kosong yang memang sudah dibelinya. Lalu dengan kuas yang dicelubkan ke kubangan tinta yang telah diraciknya,lukisan bambupun akan dibuat.

Liukan yang secara pasti terbentuk dan penuh kemahiran pun ditorehkannya. Membentuk gilasan tinta penuh seni pada perkamen yang semula hanya berwarna putih itu. Mata Changmin terus memperhatikan liukan tangan Yunho yang memegang kuas dan terus memperlihatkan ketrampilannya. Hingga jadilah lukisah bambu yang sangat berkualitas, membuat Changmin sibuk mengaguminya.

Melihat ekspresi Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum. Segera disiapkan perkamen yang baru untuk lukisan bambu.

“Cobalah, aku akan mengajarimu.” Changmin mengangguk, diambilnya kuas dari tangan Yunho dan mulai melukis. Sedikt tuntunan dari Yunho, cukup mengeluarkan bakat Changmin dalam hal melukis yang membuat Yunho kagum.

“Kau Berbakat, kau yakin baru pertama kalinya membuat?” Changmin hanya tersenyum sombong, ia memang berbakat. Hanya kesempatan yang tak pernah membiarkannya menunjukannya.

MyMy

Hari menjelang malam saat Yunho pulang dari gubuk Changmin. Perjalanan menuju kediamannya tidaklah dekat. Tapi baginya itu bukan suatu halangan untuk bertemu sosok menarik seperti Changmin. Rumah-rumah penduduk desapun mulai dilewatinya hingga ia melewati Rumah Cyeongwoon yang merupakan rumah bordir cukup terkemuka di tempat itu.

“Yunho-ah!” pekikan seseorang membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan berbalik ke belakang. Dilihatnya salah satu temannya di gapura seni.

“Hyun-ah ada apa?” tanyanya.

“Ayo ikut! Sudo dan Yeol mengadakan pesta disini. Pasti mengasyikan!”sebenarnya Yunho akan menolak, tapi temannya yang sangat excited itu dengan seenaknya menariknya kencang memasuki Cyeongwoon yang cukup terkenal itu. Membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dimana teman-temannya yang lain tampak asik minum dan dihibur oleh para gisaeng.

“Yak Yunho-yah akhirnya kau datang! Kau sangat sibuk dengan bocah pengasingan itu hingga melupakan kami,” Yunho hanya meringis mendengar ujaran temannya itu. Dengan sopan ia mendudukan diri diantara temannya yang asik merangkul para yeoja.

“Dia bukan bocah pengasingan Yeol-ah.”

“Ah Yunho, kau selalu membela bocah itu sejak mengenalnya. Aku jadi ingat waktu kau pertama kali menceritakan bocah itu hahaha. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kau tahu? Banyak gosip yang beredar kalau bocah itu tidak beres, sebaiknya kau hati-hati.”

“Kau sekarang suka bergosip ternyata Sudo-ah.”

“Yak bukan begitu. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saja. lagipula memang ada yang aneh dengan bocah pengasingan itu.”

“Nari maaf tidak sopan, sebenarnya siapa yang anda bicarakan?” seorang gisaengpun akhirnya menyeruakan rasa penasarannya.

“Hey kau mendengarkan? Haha tidak penting sebenarnya. Hanya bocah tinggi yang tinggal ditempat pengasingan dan cukup dekat dengan temanku itu,”

“Ah anak itu ternyata. Sebaiknya teman nari harus berhati-hati kalau begitu. Ibu saya pernah mengatakan jika anak lelaki yang tinggal dipinggiran hutan itu terkutuk. Tidak pernah tua dan sering membunuh.”

“Noona sebaiknya anda tidak asal bicara, Changmin bukan pembunuh.” Gisaeng itu segera menatap dalam Yunho. Senyum memperingati terpatri dibibir merah berlipstiknya.

“Nari mungkin tidak tahu, tapi rakyat kalangan bawah sangat mempercayai hal ini. Anak itu memang pernah membunuh. Ibu saya bilang dulu ada saksi yang melihat anak itu memakan hati manusia. Yang seminggu kemudian setelah ia menyebarkan beritanya, ia mati dengan hati yang hilang.” Ucapan itu membuat Yunho tertegun. Tapi setelah beberapa menit ia segera beranjak berdiri. Wajah ramahnya hilang digantikan wajah kaku.

“Sebaiknya aku pulang, moodku hilang oleh mulut berbisa gisaeng yang tidak bisa menjaga sopan santunnya dan berbicara omong kosong tentang temanku.” Kepergian Yunho membuat gisaeng itu menunduk pada para lelaki bangsawann lain diruangan itu.

“Maaf Nari,”

“Hah sudahlah. Yunho memang sangat keras kepala. Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi.” Perkataan dari salah satu bangsawan itu segera diangguki sang penghibur,

MyMy

Yunho terus terbawa dalam arus pikirannya, perkataan gisaeng itu cukup membuatnya gundah. Rasa tidak percaya jelaslah mendominasi. Bagaimana bisa sosok Changmin yang walau sangat ketus adalah seorang pembunuh? Ia sangat yakin lelaki bermata bambi itu memiliki hati yang baik, bahkan selama Yunho mengejar-ngejarnya untuk dapat saling berkenalanpun tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Ia masih hidup, dan hatinya masih utuh!

Yunho menghela nafas, ia tak boleh terus begini. Yunho tak ingin berpikiran buruk lagi tentang Changmin. Dengan perasaan yang lebih baik Yunho menoleh, ditatapnya Changmin yang terlihat sangat asik menggoreskan kuas diperkamen yang dibeli dengan uangnya, membuat Yunho tanpa sadar tersenyum.

“Kau tidak bosan Changmin?” Changmin menjawabnya hanya dengan gelengan dan kembali terlarut ke kegiatan barunya. Membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan senyum. Dengan pelan Yunho mendekati Changmin, hingga tanpa disadari lelaki itu Yunho telah berada disampingnya dan ikut memperhatikan liukan kuas oleh tangannya.

“Kau benar-benar berbakat, kau bisa menjadi guru seni di sanggar dengan kemampuanmu ini Changmin-ah.” Pernyataan yunho membuat Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata bambi yang menyorot tidak suka.

“Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau melukis lagi.” Kuas yang diletakan kasar hingga tintanya terciprat dan merusak lukisannya membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung. Changmin terlihat marah dan memasuki rumah kecilnya dengan langkah panjang yang penuh hentakan kasar. Dengan kebingungan yang belum sirna, Yunho beranjak dan mengikuti Changmin. Memasuki ruangan sempit itu hingga matanya menatap gumpalan berwarna abu-abu dari mantel binatang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terlihat menggunduk besar.

Yunho tersenyum, walau awalnya Changmin menolak mantel binatang pemberiannya tapi pada akhirnya lelaki itu benar-benar menggunakan mantel itu sebaik-sebaiknya. Tidak menyimpannya hingga berdebu di lemari atau membuangnya seperti di pikiran Yunho. Yunho sangat besyukur, ia merasa sangat berguna untuk si bambi. Setidaknya Changmin tidak kedinginan lagi, karena selimutnya yang menurut Yunho benar-benar tak layak pakai dipastikan akan menghuni lemari selamanya.

“Changmin?” Yunho beranjak mendekat, hingga ia duduk disamping gundukan itu. Dielusnya ujung gundukan yang menurutnya kepala Changmin lembut.

“Pulanglah.” Suara serak lelaki yang sangat menarik dimatanya itu membuat dahi Yunho semakin mengernyit dalam. Dengan tidak sabar, ditariknya mantel berbulu itu hingga wajah Changmin yang bagian matanya tertutupi lengan tangan berada dalam pandangannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Pergi.” Suara yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat Yunho menyingkirkan lengan changmin yang menutupi sebagian wajah si bambi. Hingga terlihatlah wajah memerah Changmin dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Yunho tertegun, mata Changmin menyiratkan luka yang tak tertutupi.

“Kenapa?” Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, di singkirkannya tangan Yunho yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dan akan kembali menenggelamkan diri ke mantel sebelum Yunho menubruknya dengan pelukan yang membuatnya merasa akan mati karena tubuh kurusnya tertindih tubuh berbobot Yunho yang jauh dari kata kurus.

“Maaf, aku tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi. Tapi tolong jangan begini, aku lebih baik tidak berpendapat daripada melihatmu seperti ini Changmin.” Perkataan tulus Yunho membuat Changmin terpaku, tubuhnya membeku dalam pelukan Yunho. Dan mata bambi itu mulai menyorot ke awang-awang, terlupakannya dadanya yang sangat sesak karena sulit bernafas.

Yunho yang menyadari tubuh Changmin sama sekali tak bergerak mulai merasa khawatir. Dijauhkannya tubuhnya dari Changmin sebelum sepasang tangan memeluk punggungnya erat dan sejumput rambut menyentuh tengkuknya hingga kedua tubuh itu kembali menempel.

Rasa basah dilehernya membuat mata Yunho menyorot sayu. Ada apa dengan Changmin?

“Rasanya menyakitkan, bisakah kau terus berada disisiku?” ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Changmin terdengar sangat terluka?

Airmata yang kian membasahi lehernya membuat mata Yunho kian menyendu, ia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Changmin sangat kuat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menarik dimata Yunho, tapi kenapa sekarang lelaki itu terlihat sangat rapuh? Kehidupan seperti apa sebenarnya yang telah dihadapi Changmin? Dengan sedikit ragu, yunho membalas pelukan Changmin, dan dibaliknya keadaan hingga Changmin berada diatasnya karena merasa nafas lelaki dipelukannya semakin tersenggal-senggal.

“Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha tetap disisimu. Berhentilah seperti ini, kau membuatku merasa takut.” baik isakan ataupun tubuh yang bergetar tak didapati Yunho pada Changmin. Tapi lehernya yang semakin basah dan lembab menjawab semuanya. Changmin masih terus mengeluarkan airmatanya, dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

“Mereka pasti akan semakin membenci dan mencomoohku.” Gumaman Changmin yang hampir tak terdengar membuat Yunho mulai mengerti. Ucapan gisaeng itu kembali melintas dibenaknya. Changmin merasa selalu dibenci, dan itu pastilah sangat berat. Sebelum mereka saling mengenal, pastilah Changmin sangat kesepian dan selalu terluka. Jalan menuju tempat pengasingan ini bahkan tidak pernah dilalui orang karena memang bukan jalan utama menuju desa dari desa sebrang. Tempat tinggal Changmin adalah pembatas antara desanya dengan hutan yang sebenarnya cukup berbahaya karena sering dilintasi babi hutan dan hewan buas lainnya.

Dengan semua presepsi dibenaknya, Yunho menyadari jawaban apa yang harusnya ia berikan pada Changmin. Pada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan eksitensi yang membuatnya tak merasa kesepian.

“Aku berjanji akan terus berada disisimu hingga aku mati.” Perkataan itu tanpa tertahan keluar dari bibir hatinya, Yunho tak memikirkan seberapa besar dampak dan makna dari perkataannya itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Changmin yang akan merasa terbebas dari kesepian karena Yunho bersedia menemaninya yang dalam benaknya adalah sebagai teman.

Tangan yang mendorong bahunya dengan hati-hati membuat Changmin menjauhkan kepalanya, dan saling bertatapan dengan Yunho. Ke dua pipinya penuh dengan bekas jejak airmata yang masih basah. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum tulus, dengan mata rusa yang penuh kilau bening.

Yunho merasa waktu seperti berhenti. Mata bambi itu benar-benar sangat indah. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, kecupan sarat arti diberikannya ke pipi basah Changmin yang membuat mata bambi itu terpejam. dan senyum tulus dibibir tipis itu semakin melebar.

“Jangan berhenti melukis, walau hanya lukisan bambu tapi ditanganmu hal itu terlihat sangat hidup. Tak akan ada yang menghina bakatmu karena aku akan menjadi tameng untuk semua itu. Nikmati hidupmu Changmin-ah, kalau memang bakatmu hanya untuk dinikmati dirimu sendiri, aku tetap mendukungmu.” Changmin mengangguk, dipeluknya kembali Yunho hingga wajahnya tenggelam diceruk leher lelaki itu.

“Terima kasih Yunho emmmmm hyung?.” Gumaman Changmin ditelinganya membuat Yunho kembali tertegun. Apa baru saja Changmin memanggil namanya? Bukan lelaki asing lagi? Apa tadi dia juga dipanggil Hyung? Bukan tua lagi? Rasa senang yang berlebihan membuat Yunho tanpa ragu membalas pelukan itu. Membuat kesalahpahaman dalam benak Changmin semakin berkembang dan mulai tak terkontrol.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Fighting me ^^

Angin musim gugur berhembus dengan sangat kencang, cukup membuat Changmin menggigil kedinginan walau tubuhnya sudah dibalut mantel bulu tebal. Derit pepohonan bambu dihadapannya yang bergoyang tertepa angin membuat senyum antusiasnya semakin melebar. Tak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, Changmin terus melanjutkan melukis. Di terasnya yang sangat sempit ia terus menekuni kegiatan yang benar-benar mengalihkan rasa sakit hatinya yang mendalam.  
Lukisan yang akhirnya telah terselesaikan membuat senyumnya melebar. Kadang ada rasa ragu dibenak Changmin saat melihat lukisannya.   
Apa benar ini lukisannya? Kenapa terlihat begitu nyata? Seolah ia benar-benar memasukan bambu yang berderit itu ke perkamennya. Dengan semangat ia kembali mengambil perkamen kosong, tapi kekecewaan segera menghampirinya. Perkamen kertasnya habis, dan Yunho beberapa hari ini sibuk hingga tak membawakannya perkamen baru.  
Dengan wajah yang merengut, Changmin bangkit berdiri dan memasuki rumahnya. Diambilnya uang di atas lemari kecilnya, uang dari Yunho yang menurut lelaki bermata musang itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dengan tubuh kurusnya yang kembali hanya terbalut jeogori tipis, Changmin melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak menuju pemukiman desa. Bara semangatnya dalam melukis membuatnya tak sabar untuk menunggu Yunho membawa perkamen baru untuknya. Perjalanan menuju pasar cukuplah jauh, tapi Changmin pikir itu tak jadi masalah. Karena Yunho bahkan selalu bolak-balik jalan kaki dari desa menuju rumahnya.  
.  
.  
Kaki panjang Changmin akhirnya membawa sosok lelaki berwajah tampan perpaduan manis yang sangat pas hingga tak akan pernah bosan melihat wajahnya itu di pasar yang cukup ramai. Ia kembali disambut dengan teriakan anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran dan tatapan waspada warga desa. Api bahagia yang sesaat menderu dihatinya perlahan memadam. Rasa muak kembali menghias wajahnya, Changmin sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semua itu. Rambutnya yang panjang melewati bahu membantu menyamarkannya.

Kakinya terus melangkah membelah keramaian pasar, berpasang-pasang mata mengikuti pergerakannya dan cemoohan kasar mulai terdengar ditelinganya. Walau ia sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, tapi Changmin rasa hatinya tak akan pernah merasa biasa. Ia lelaki yang kuat, jangan meratap lagi! Ujaran itu terus menggema dipikirannya.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ia lupa jalan menuju toko yang dulu Yunho tunjukan padanya. Salahkan dirinya dulu yang sibuk menunduk sehingga tak melihat rute jalan.  
Dengan asal Changmin memasuki salah satu toko perkamen dipinggir jalan. Senyum tak sabar melukis mulai terkembang saat melihat perkamen kertas kosong yang tertata rapi dihadapannya.

“Berapa harga perkamennya ahjussi? Apa segini cukup?” Changmin dengan semangat menunjukan bundelan uang logam dihadapan ahjussi yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

“Maaf, tapi ini tidak dijual.” Lirihan takut-takut itu menghapus senyum Changmin, wajahnya hanya tersenyum kecil yang terlihat dipaksakan sebelum keluar dari toko itu.

Ketika cukup jauh, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Mata bambinya terpejam meresapi perasaan tak asing yang menusuk hatinya.

“Ahjussi, berapa harga perkamennya?”

“Ah noona, anda beruntung memasuki toko saya. Hanya 5 koin saja!”

Changmin sedikit menolehkan kepala. Ditatapnya datar pemilik toko yang tadi dimasukinya, dan sekarang sibuk menawarkan barang. Tak ada gunanya lagi bersedih. Tak ada orang yang ingin menerimanya. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, langkah kaki diambilnya dengan laju cepat guna meninggalkan pemukiman yang selalu mengasingkannya.  
Langkah cepatnya membuat Changmin tiba di jalan kecil yang mengapit tepi danau. Gapura para pelajarpun mulai terlihat dimatanya. Para pelajar mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya, memperhatikannya dengan intens seolah ia penjahat. Namun salah satu ekstensi dari para pelajar itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Dan balik menatap mata musang itu dalam dengan matanya yang memancarkan kejujuran. Pembohong, kau bilang akan melindungiku?

Yunho tak mengerti, kenapa mata bambi itu terlihat sangat terluka? Apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Perasaan Yunho mulai tak tenang saat melihat Changmin mulai melangkah kembali. Meninggalkannya dalam kubangan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab.

“Maaf, saya harus pergi sebentar.” Para pelajar yang masih belia itu hanya menatap bingung pembimbing mereka yang merupakan salah satu sarjana yang dikirimkan istana untuk desa itu.  
.  
.  
Yunho berlari cepat mengejar Changmin yang cukup jauh darinya, di jalan setapak yang diapit pepohonan dengan dedaunan yang jatuh akhirnya Yunho berhasil mengejar lelaki yang mencuri perhatiannya. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan si bambi, Yunho menariknya hingga pemilik tubuh itu berbalik yang setelahnya membuatnya tertegun.

Changmin menatap dalam lelaki didepannya. Eksitensi yang mengejar dirinya pergi adalah hal yang sangat asing dibenaknya. Mata bambi yang sedikit basah itu menatap bokgeon yang dipakai Yunho dikepalanya dengan datar, dari awal harusnya ia sadar. Yunho benar-benar bukan kalangan bangsawan biasa, bahkan pakaian yang sekarang digunakan Yunho menunjukan strata spesialnya. Apa dekat dengannya akan baik-baik saja?  
Usapan dari tangannya yang dituntun tangan Yunho untuk menghapus bekas airmata dipipinya membuat mata bambi itu terpejam. Apa ia sanggup ditinggalkan lelaki penuh perhatian yang mewarnai hidupnya ini?

“Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis, ini sangat tidak cocok denganmu. Ini membuat wajah sangarmu hilang.” Changmin hanya tersenyum miring, mata bambinya terbuka dengan siratan bermakna tajam.

“Asal kau tidak gugur seperti dedaunan yang meninggalkan tempat bernaungnya, aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, apalagi untuk hal konyol seperti ini.” Perkataan penuh nada judes itu membuat Yunho tertawa, 

“Tentu saja aku tidak akan gugur, aku bukan daun!” ucapan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis, dipeluknya tubuh dihadapanya erat. Matanya terpejam dengan airmata yang mulai kembali membasahi pipinya.

Rasa dingin dari air yang membasahi bagian bahu Hakjanguinya membuat tawa Yunho hilang, diusapnya lembut punggung dipelukannya itu. Mata musang itu menatap dalam pepohonan yang dedaunannya gugur dari dahan-dahannya.

“Daun yang gugur memang tak akan pernah dapat kembali. Tapi dahan itu tak akan pernah kesepian karena daun muda baru akan kembali memenuhi setiap bagiannya.”

“Tapi itu hanya untuk dahan biasa, bukan dahan kering yang akan patah kapan saja.”

“Jadi jika aku memanglah salah satu daun di dahan rapuh itu, maka aku akan bertahan hingga patah bersama dan jatuh ke tanah bersamanya.”  
Pelukan yang semakin erat di tubuhnya membuat Yunho tersenyum, usapan semakin intens ia berikan ke punggung itu.

“Aku harap ini airmata kesepianmu yang terakhir.” Yunho mungkin tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata lain yang melihat dan mendengar semuanya di balik pepohonan besar di jalan itu. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang menyadarinya dari awal.

Changmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, Yunho tak menemaninya karena lelaki itu masih memiliki urusan lain yang Changmin yakin tak jauh dari pelajar yang tadi dilihatnya. Wajahnya terus berseri-seri. Sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap tajam salah satu pohon dijalan setapak.

“Keluarlah, saya tahu dari awal anda mengikuti saya.” Sesosok lelaki keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pakaian hakjangui yang melekat ditubuhnya dan topi bokgeon dikepalanya menjawab hubungan lelaki itu dengan Yunho.

“Kau pasti salah satu teman Yunho, ada apa?” 

“Lebih baik kau jauhi Yunho,” ucapan bernada memperingati membuat tatapan Changmin semakin tajam.

“Apa hakmu melarangku?”

“Tentu saja aku berhak, aku teman Yunho. Apa Kau tahu? Tingkah Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat tabu. Untuk kebaikan Yunho lebih baik kau menjauhinya. Berdekatan denganmu saja sudah membuat nama yunho tercoreng dimata masyarakat desa ini.”

“....”

“Ah sepertinya kau tipe keras kepala, kekeraskepalaan kalian memang serasi. Tapi tetap saja,aku kasihan pada yunho yang harus terjebak dengan bocah sepertimu. Asal kau tahu, Yunho tidak akan lama berada didesa ini. Dia seorang sarjana Istana, Di musim semi nanti pasti ia akan dipanggil untuk kembali ke istana. Daripada nanti kau terluka, lebih baik jauhi dia sekarang.”

Apa kau bisa membayangkan perasaan Changmin saat ini? Keterdiamannya tak mejawab segalanya. Changmin hanya diam ditempat walau lelaki yang memperingatinya itu sudah tak terlihat di jarak pandangnya lagi. Mata bambi yang sesaat lalu bersinar itu kehilangan kilaunya. Lengkungan senyum dibibirnya terhapus oleh raut datar dengan bibir yang membentuk garis horizontal.

“Apa aku harus membunuh semua orang agar tak ada yang berani merebut Yunho hyung disisiku?”   
Menangis sudah tak ada gunanya, Changmin putuskan bertindak adalah cara yang terbaik. Dunia memanglah tak berpihak padanya. Tapi Changmin bukan sosok lemah yang dapat terbantai oleh dunia ini. Shim Changmin tak pernah patut untuk diremehkan.  
.  
.  
Yunho menelusuri jalan setapak dengan senyum yang tak lepas dibibir hatinya. Kilau bening pada mata bambi Changmin setelah memeluknya membuatnya benar-benar merasa diatas angin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tanpa ia tahu sebabnya, Changmin memang sangat menarik hingga ia mengalami keadaan yang sangat asing pada gejolak tubuhnya.

“Yunho-yah!” teriakan yang sangat ia kenal suara siapa membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan membalikan tubuh untuk menatap salah seorang temannya yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

“Ada apa Sudo-ah?”

“Kau kenapa tadi menghilang begitu saja? aku mencarimu tahu!” Bibir Yunho hanya membentuk huruf O, dan segera kembali melangkah pergi.

“Kan sekarang sudah ketemu, jadi ayo kembali.” Sudo hanya mengangguk, tapi sesekali diliriknya teman satu angkatannya itu.

“Yunho-ah, kau tahukan kita salah satu sarjana istana dan bertugas mengawasi pendidikan para palajar calon pejabat istana di desa ini?”

“Tentu,”

“Tolong selalu ingat ini Yunho-ah, kita—sarjana istana adalah pengabdi kerajaan dalam urusan kualitas pendidikan dan pengembangan kesenian. Sejauh apapun kita ditugaskan, suatu hari kita harus kembali juga.” Pernyataan Sudo membuat langkah Yunho berhenti hingga sosok Sudo semakin jauh didepannya.

“Kita adalah kalangan terhormat, tolong jangan mencoretnya dengan gosip murahan yang mulai beredar tentangmu. Sarjana istana seperti kita adalah kalangan terpelajar yang harusnya berpikir sebelum bertindak.”

“Berhenti basa-basi Sudo-ah.” Ucapan Yunho membuat langkah Sudo terhenti. Senyum tipis hadir di bibir lelaki satu angkatan Yunho itu.

“Tolong jangan buat istana malu karena salah satu sarjananya seorang penyuka sesama jenis.” Perkataan Sudo jelas menohok hati Yunho, ia tak paham apa yang membuat temannya itu mendakwanya sebagai seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

“Kedekatanmu dengan bocah terasing itu benar-benar membawa dampak buruk di hidup dan nama baikmu Yunho-yah.” Lanjut Sudo dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang memejamkan matanya karena mengerti apa yang dimaksud temannya itu.  
Kepalan tangan Yunho mengerat, digigitnya pipi dalamnya keras hingga rasa asin menyergap indra pengecapnya.

“Kenapa orang-orang menilaimu sangat buruk Min?” Yunho tak tahu, kenapa hatinya sakit saat membayangkan bagaimana Changmin menghadapi hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengannya. Hati pemuda bermata bambi itu pasti sarat akan perihnya luka dari kejamnya dunia.

“Tak ada yang berhak menghakimimu lagi setelah bersamaku. Angin musim gugur adalah saksi untuk sumpahku yang akan membuat hidupmu lebih baik.” Hembusan angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang menerpa rambutnya membuat Yunho tersenyum karena angin dingin itu seolah menyambut baik sumpahnya. Dengan langkah ringan, lelaki bermata musang itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. 

Sadarkah kau Yunho jika sumpahmu bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua yang dapat melukaimu?  
.  
.  
.  
Musim dingin hadir dengan begitu cepat, membekukan tiap rindang pepohonan dalam aura suram. Para binatang hutan bersembunyi dibalik-balik kehangatan yang telah dipersiapkannya. Para penduduk desa yang tak kuat dengan suhu yang sangat dingin itu pun lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri di selimut hangat. Berbeda dengan sosok tegap yang dengan keukeuh membelah jalanan bersalju dengan rintikan salju yang memenuhi topi jerami lebarnya. Mantel tebalnya menghalau udara beku menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung. Ditangan sosok itu, penuh keranjang buah-buahan dan pakaian hangat.

“Apa kau cari mati?” Changmin keluar dari gubuknya yang tak beda jauh suhunya dengan udara luar. Mata bambinya menatap tak percaya sosok yang dengan bodoh menembus salju hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

“Aku hanya khawatir, kau pasti belum makankan?” ucapan sosok lelaki itu membuat Changmin menghela nafas, mata bambinya berkilat dengan definisi sarat makna.

“Dasar pabo!” sosok bermata musang itu hanya tertawa, dan mengikuti Changmin memasuki rumah kecil yang tak kalah dingin dengan udara luar itu, ia bisa melihat bibir itu tersenyum sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya.

Rumah itu sangat dingin, Yunho serasa beku didalamnya. Ia tak yakin ia sanggup bertahan jika mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya terlepas. Sorot bingung Yunho berikan pada Changmin yang terlihat biasa saja di udara dingin itu. Walau Yunho yakin dari bibir tipis yang membiru, Changmin pasti kedinginan.

“Aku membawa banyak buah, buah-buahan ini cukup awet di musim dingin seperti ini. Kau bisa menyimpannya hingga seminggu.” Ujar Yunho yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan Changmin.

Lelaki yang hanya terbalut baju tipis itu mengambil salah satu buah dari keranjang yang dibawa Yunho, memakan buah apel yang manis di lidahnya itu hikmat. Changmin memang belum makan dari tadi malam, rencananya sebelum Yunho kemari memang berburu kelinci di hutan.  
Yunho memperhatikan tubuh Changmin, lelaki yang entah kenapa selalu dikhawatirknnya itu nampak sedikit menggigil. Membuatnya dengan reflek mengambil mantel bulu binatang yang tergeletak asal dilantai, dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Changmin. Membuat Changmin tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

“Aku juga membawakanmu beberapa Durumagi, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan saat berjalan diluar. Tidak mungkinkan kau keluar memakai mantel? Mantel binatang itu cukup berat dan pasti membuatmu sulit bergerak.” Changmin memanatap durumagi yang disodorkan Yunho cukup lama, durumagi itu berbahan cukup tebal, dan dari kualitas kainnya, dipastikan akan sangat nyaman dan hangat ketika digunakan.

“Apa menurutmu orang sepertiku pantas menggunakannya?” Ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho terdiam, ditatapnya wajah Changmin yang menunduk dan masih sibuk mengunyah apel.

“Tentu saja, kau sangat pantas menggunakannya Min,”

“Ini terlalu berlebihan, durumagi itu terlalu bagus untuk digunakan orang biasa sepertiku.”

“Changmin-ah...”

“Jangan salahkan aku jika aku sangat besar kepala karena semua yang kau lakukan untukku hyung. Kau membuatku semakin bingung.”  
Yunho menatap bingung pada Changmin yang semakin rakus memakan apelnya, membuat bibir tipisnya basah dan memerah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga mata musangnya sulit mengalihkan perhatian dari bibir tipis berbentuk penuh yang benar-benar menggoda.

“Kau benar-benar tak kan meninggalkanku 'kan?”

“Pasti, aku sudah berjanji.” Yunho tak menyadari jika suaranya semakin memberat.

“Yunho hyung aku mencintaimu.” Kecupan lembut yang diberikan ke bibir hatinya membuat mata Yunho terbuka lebar, tubuhnya membeku dengan otak yang tak dapat berpikir. Changmin mencintainya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?  
Kewarasan segera menghantam benak Yunho, ia seorang berkedudukan tinggi. Hidupnya bukan hanya untuknya, tapi untuk mengabdi pada kerajaan. Perkataan Sudo mulai memenuhi tiap jengkal otaknya. Apa ia akan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis dan mencoreng nama kerajaan dan bidang yang menaunginya?

“Tolong jangan buat istana malu karena salah satu sarjananya seorang penyuka sesama jenis.”  
Yunho memejamkan matanya, hatinya mendadak sakit tanpa ia mengerti apa sebabnya. Dia tak ingin membuat nama istana tercoreng, tapi Yunho juga tak ingin menyakiti Changmin. Dari dia kecil, Yunho selalu bercita-cita untuk dapat mengabdi seumur hidup di istana. Apa ia harus egois? Yunho tak ingin mengingkari janjinya, tapi bukan janji seperti ini yang dimaksud Yunho untuk Changmin. Ia memang berjanji selalu berada di sisi Changmin dan melindunginya, tapi hanya sekedar teman yang saling peduli bukan lebih hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih. 

Ia ingin memberi penjelasan pada Changmin, tapi mulutnya sangat kelu. Seolah sangat sulit menolak pernyataan cinta Changmin, hatinya terus memberontak melawan rasionalnya.  
Sepasang tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dan benda kenyal basah yang kembali menyentuh bibir hatinya membuat Yunho membuka mata. Lumatan yang terasa semanis apel di ujung lidahnya membuatnya sedikit terbuai. Mata sipitnya dapat melihat wajah lugu Changmin yang sangat mengharapkannya, Yunho merasa Changmin benar-benar tulus. Dan itu membuat lidahnya semakin kelu.  
Lumatan dari bibir tipis itu terus berlanjut, bibirnya yang dilumat penuh tuntutan membuat Yunho terpejam. apa ini hal yang benar? Sepasang tangan yang memeluk bahunya dan tubuh si bermata bambi yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di lantai membuat Yunho memeluk pinggang Changmin.   
Manisnya apel mendominasi indra pengecap Yunho, membuat lelaki itu tanpa sadar menggerakan lidahnya memasuki rongga yang menawarkan rasa manis itu. Changmin yang mendapati lidah Yunho memasuki rongga mulutnya menyeringai. Lidahnya yang tak kalah aktif sibuk mengelus sensual bibir tebal bagian bawah Yunho, membiarkan Yunho menggoda langit-langit mulutnya dan permukaan lidahnya yang membuatnya sesekali begidik dan terkikik geli.

“Changmin...” suara lirih Yunho setelah ciuman itu terlepas karena Changmin yang tak bisa menahan pekikan gelinya membuat lelaki beriris coklat terang itu menatap Yunho. Bibir tipisnya yang semakin penuh dan memerah tersenyum kecil yang terlihat sangat manis.

“Ini salah,” senyum itu pudar, coklat itu berkilat biru sebelum Changmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan wajah kakunya.

“Ya ini salah,” tanpa Yunho sadari, pupil dari mata berbentuk bambi itu semakin berkilat. Rasa terluka terlihat jelas di mata itu.  
Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Changmin berkernyit, kenapa hatinya linu? Seolah ada tangan kasat mata yang mencubitnya keras.

“Changmin, terima kasih sudah mengerti. Aku...”

“Ya aku tahu, kau ingin meninggalkanku kan hyung?”

“Changmin, buka--”

Cup!

“Diamlah, mulutmu itu hanya menyakitiku.” Changmin mengecup singkat bibir Yunho dengan mata bambinya yang terlihat bersedih. Lelaki itu bangkit dari tubuh Yunho dan melepas mantel bulu yang membungkus tubuhnya sembarang dilanjutkan membuka ikatan dibajunya hingga Jaegori itu terlepas memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang cukup berbentuk dengan beberapa bekas luka terkaman binatang.   
Terlihat manly, Namun dimata Yunho, tubuh itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan kurus. Seluruh diri Changmin meminta perlindungan yang dijanjikannya, dan Yunho mengecewakan Changmin.

“Tubuhku kedinginan dan kau membuat alasan yang menghangatkan hatiku menghilang. Apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung?”  
Mata rusa yang semakin bersedih dan penuh kilatan itu membuat Yunho bungkam. Rasa bersalah namun tertahan cita-citanya membuat Yunho tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Changmin yang melihat keterbungkaman Yunho tertawa kecil, sebelum tawa itu hilang digantikan seringai egois yang membuatnya wajahnya sangat angkuh dan sisi manis di wajahnya hilang berganti tampan tanpa cantik sedikitpun, karena dia memang tidak cantik.

Mata bambi berkilat itu menatap tajam mata musang yang balas menatapnya bersalah.

“Biarkan aku merasakan rasanya dicintai oleh pembohong sepertimu hyung,” Yunho hanya diam saat Changmin mendekati tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh kurus itu ke tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Yunho dengan segera memeluk pinggang Changmin erat, mencegah tubuh tanpa baju itu merasakan lantai yang sedingin es. Kecupan dipipinya membuat Yunho memejamkan mata, tak kuasa menolak dan membuat Changmin semakin tersakiti karena penolakan keduanya.

“Rasa sakit ini melebihi rasa sakit yang kurasakan di seluruh umur hidupku yang tak singkat. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak ada disisiku.”

“Aku akan terus berada disisimu sebagai teman Changmin.”

“Teman ya? Aku sering mendengarnya, dan semuanya dari pembohong.” Yunho semakin memejamkan mata ketika bibirnya dilumat keras, Changmin sangat bar-bar. 

“Aku bukan pembohong,” 

“Teman tak akan melakukan ini, dan kau tak mungkin selamanya berada disisiku hyung. Kau akan menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan melupakanku, itu selalu yang terjadi.”

“Aku adalah aku, dan aku bukan pembohong Changmin,”

“Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap keukeuh disisiku?”

“Ya,”

“Apapun resikonya?”

“Ya,”

“Walau orang yang kau cintai membenciku?”

“Ya,”

“apa aku orang yang sangat penting?”

“Ya,”

“Apa hidupku seperti nafasmu?  
“Ya,”

“Kau akan menyesal,”

“Tidak.”

“Hyung~ poppo, aku ingin dicium kalau begitu.” Yunho membuka matanya, dan menatap dalam wajah Changmin yang kembali berbinar walau matanya masih sedikit bersorot terluka. Bibir tipis yang dimajukan dengan sok imut membuat Yunho ingin menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Tapi diurungkannya semua itu, diciumnya pelan bibir yang memang sudah memerah membuat mata Changmin berbinar.

‘Luka ini akan kusingkirkan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa dimana hatiku dapat menghangat seperti ini. Aku akan menengguknya rakus walau itu racun. Hyung, semoga kau tidak menyesal’  
Awalnya memang hanya sekedar bibir bertemu bibir, tapi Changmin yang benar-benar evil setelah berhasil memanipulasi Yunho hingga membuat dua bibir itu saling terbuka dengan lidah yang tak hentinya saling melilit. Air liur menuruni leher Yunho, Changmin bisa merasakan Yunho memeluk pinggulnya erat dan terkadang mengelus gemas pantatnya. Sedangkan tangan Changmin sendiri sibuk menekan tengkuk Yunho agar semakin menginfasi mulutnya dan semakin gencar bermain lidah dengannya.   
Air liur yang telah bercampur terus jatuh membasahi dagu Changmin lalu turun ke pipi Yunho dan berakhir menelusuri leher lelaki bermata musang yang menahan tubuh Changmin dari dinginnya lantai itu.  
Suara kecipak memang tak terhindari, kedua pasang mata itu terpejam saling menikmati. Mata bambi itu akhirnya terbuka, menunjukan pupilnya yang berubah biru. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan sebelum kelopak itu kembali terpejam.

‘Aku tahu kau telah jatuh padaku. Aku akan menunggu cintamu, teruslah disisiku.’

Dengan lembut, tangan Changmin membawa bibir hati yang tak berhenti menghisap itu ke leher jenjangnya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan sarat gelora nafsu. Tangannya dengan erat memeluk bahu Yunho . perlahan kedua tubuh itu terangkat dari dinginnya lantai karena tenaga Yunho hingga Changmin terduduk dipangkuan lelaki itu. Kaki jenjang Changmin melingkar tak penuh tuntutan dipinggang Yunho, berbeda dengan tangannya yang memeluk erat bahu kokoh itu.

“Changmin?” suara berat tepat dilubang telinganya membuat Changmin mendesis geli.

“Jangan ragu,ini yang aku inginkan.”   
Hisapan keras dilehernya membuat Changmin tersenyum miring. Malam ini tak akan disesalinya. Sesuatu yang berharga didirinya akan diambil lelaki bermata musang yang memangkunya. Sejujurnya, Shim Changminlah yang akan merugi karena malam penuh gelora ini . Tetapi lelaki bermata bambi itu terlalu tak peduli untuk memikirkannya.

To be continued


	3. Where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kata yang miring itu berarti bukan kata baku dalam KBBI :)

Yunho menyembunyikan dirinya di selimut tebal, selain menghindari udara dingin ia juga menghindari suara kekehan gelinya keluar secara jelas. Beberapa hari sudah terlewat sejak kejadian malam itu yang benar-benar membuatnya seperti lelaki yang telah berkeluarga disamping perasaan menjadi brengsek karena melakukannya dengan orang yang hanya berstatus teman baginya.

Namun Kejadian panas malam itu benar-benar membekas di ingatan Yunho, suara kekehan selalu tak bisa ditahannya ketika mengingat wajah penuh gairah Changmin, rengekan penuh umpatan serta tinjuan kerasnya, dan yang paling penting ingatan tentang remasan lubang hangat yang memanjakan benda di tengah selangkangannya. Hanya membayangkan kehebatan lubang itu dan cukup membuat Yunho ingin mengulanginya.

Rasa malu menyentak Yunho, apa tadi dipikirannya ia ingin mengulanginya lagi? Sepertinya otaknya sudah tidak beres. Yunho pikir ia pasti sangat bersalah pada Changmin, selain karena pikiran nistanya, iapun teringat kejadian pagi hari setelah malam itu.

Saat itu Yunho bangun dengan keadaan telanjang dan tubuh yang saling berpelukan dengan Changmin yang sama polosnya. Menyadari keadaannya, dengan panik ia melepaskan pelukan Changmin lalu segera berpakaian dan berlari pergi. Walau ditengah perjalanan ia berbalik lagi dan memakaikan Changmin pakaian, menyelimutinya dengan mantel bulu tebal dan berlapis-lapis _durumagi_ yang dibawanya, baru ia kembali pergi.

Yunho terus melamun dengan diselingi kekehan mengerikan sebelum matanya membelalak kaget ketika mengingat sesuatu.

“Apa Changmin sudah makan? Ah bagaimana kalau buah yang ku bawa beberapa hari lalu sudah habis?” Rasa panik menyergap Yunho hingga lelaki itu segera melompat ke arah lemari pakaian dan membuang asal selimut tebalnya.

“Ah apa tidak apa-apa aku bertemu Changmin? Rasanya aneh sekali.” Yunho bergumam, sebelum berbalik kembali ke kasur lipatnya.

“Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mati karena kelaparan? _Andwe_!” Dan dengan anehnya kembali ke arah lemari dan mengacak isinya.

“Tuan Muda?” suara _ahjumma_ yang menjadi abdinya membuat Yunho menghentikan aktivitas memilih pakaian. Dengan asal disambarnya _Jaegori_ ungu panjang yang mencapai lutut dan segera dipakainya.

“Ada apa _ahjumma_?” Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya yang membuat pembantunya itu menunduk hormat.

“Ada surat untuk anda.” Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mengambil surat itu.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Yunho membuka ikatan surat itu. Dan wajahnya mengeras membaca isi sang surat. Disusul senyum miris muncul di bibir hatinya.

“Tapi aku harus menemui Changmin.” Yunho tak menampik kenyataan jika selain mengkhawatirkan, ia juga merindukan si _bambi._ Sayangnya isi surat itu benar-benar menghalanginya.

* * *

 

Changmin terus memperhatikan jalan setapak rumahnya yang penuh warna putih. Bibirnya membiru kedinginan walau ia telah memakai _durumagi_ dan kepalanya terbungkus mantel bulu yang lebat. Bibirnya berdesis kesal ketika merasakan kakinya telah kesemutan karena duduk terlalu lama.

“Si _hyung pabo_ itu kemana coba? Aish aku lapar!” Bibir tipis itu melengkung ke bawah, Changmin sedikit sebal dengan nafsu makannya yang tak terkontrol hingga buah-buahan yang dibawa Yunho habis hanya dalam dua hari.

Mungkin jika hari biasa ia akan santai saja, tapi demi Tuhan ini musim dingin! Dan ia sedang malas sekali berburu di udara sedingin ini, Changmin ingin sesekali bersantai! dan sayangnya entah bagaimana Yunho kehilangan kepekaannya. Apa karena malam itu? Aish harusnya Yunho membawa segudang makanan untuk energinya yang terkuras akibat aktivitas malam itu! Dasar tidak peka! Perhatian tapi _kok_ tidak peka sih! Changmin terus mengomel dengan bibir tipis pinknya yang dimonyong-monyongkan.

Tidak tahan duduk yang membuat pantatnya pegal akhirnya Changmin bangkit, sedikit meringis dengan kakinya yang kesemutan, Changmin dengan _ilfeel_ membuang mantel bulu pemberian Yunho ke pintu rumahnya. Ia lapar! Dan Changmin putuskan untuk kembali berburu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Changmin malas menunggu, ia cukup trauma karena di hari pertama ia menunggu Yunho hingga seharian berakhir sia-sia. Lelaki yang ditunggunya tidak datang dan perutnya keroncongan, bukan masalah tidak datangnya yang membuat Changmin trauma. Tapi di masalah perutnya! apa coba yang membuat Changmin tahan banting jika perutnya kelaparan?

Dengan _durumagi—coat_ panjang yang membungkus _Jaegori_ nya, Changmin melangkah menembus gumpalan salju yang memenuhi jalan hanya dengan kaki yang memakai sandal _jipsin_. Ia akan berburu kelinci ataupun tupai, bukan ikan. Changmin begidik saat membayangkan air danau yang hampir membeku menyentuh kulitnya.

Changmin tidak bisa memanah—tidak ada kesempatan untuknya belajar, tapi ia pandai melempar. Dan lemparan kerasnya lebih sering mengenai target. Oleh karenanya saat melihat kelinci menggali gumpalan salju, Changmin mengambil batu yang cukup besar. Seringai _evil_ menghias wajahnya, sebelum dengan mata berkilat ia melempar keras batu itu ke sang target.

Duak!

Senyum meremehkan terbentuk di bibir tipisnya saat sang target dengan sialnya terkena lemparan hingga tak bisa bangun lagi. Salju yang berwarna putih berbecak merah karena ulahnya, tapi Changmin tak peduli. Ia menangkap kelinci yang tak berdaya itu dengan mata berbinar.

“Waktunya membakarmu _kekeke,_ ” dengan sebelah tangannya, Changmin mengelus perutnya. Aish ia benar-benar kelaparan. Untunglah ia bisa mendapatkan buruan dalam waktu singkat.

 

Changmin mengusap bibirnya senang, perutnya yang kenyang membuat _mood_ nya naik. Dengan salju yang diambilnya di halaman depan ia memadamkan bara api, Changmin tidak ingin rumahnya terbakar jika ia lupa pada benda berbahaya itu.

“Karena aku sedang baik hati, aku akan ke desa dan menemukanmu _hyung_!” ujaran dari mulutnya itu membuat Changmin tertawa senang, ia tak sabar bertemu Yunho. Mungkin ia merindukan lelaki itu.

Dengan langkah ringan Changmin menembus jalanan bersalju. Pepohonan yang terlihat suram tak membuat _mood_ Changmin turun. Sesekali kaki panjangnya yang jenjang menendang _excited_ gumpalan salju hingga mengenai wajahnya sendiri. Changmin terlalu senang, udara dingin sama sekali tak dirasakannya. Kaki yang hanya dialasi sandal jerami yang dipastikan mati rasa karena bersentuhan dengan salju tak dipedulikannya. Ah Changmin dengan perut kenyang memang sangat lupa diri~

Changmin hampir memasuki desa, tapi dahinya berkenyit saat melihat rombongan kereta kuda berlawanan arah dengannya terlihat akan keluar dari desa—memasuki belokan jalan ke desa sebrang yang cukup jauh. Mencoba tidak peduli, lelaki itu dengan riang melewati tandu, ia harus mencari Yunho! Masalah siapa yang didalam tandu itu tidak penting.

Langkah ringan Changmin terhenti saat mendengar tapakan kuda pada tanah bersalju berhenti. Berhentinya Rombongan yang sudah cukup jauh itu membuat Changmin penasaran dan segera berbalik melihatnya. Matanya terbelalak saat hidungnya mencium aroma wangi yang sangat dikenalnya menguar dari tandu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Walau jauh, mata Changmin bisa melihat mata berbentuk musang yang menatapnya dari sela kelambu yang menutupi.

“ _Mianhae_ Changmin,” Suara tapak kuda yang kembali dipacu membuat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Walau sangat lirih, telinga berpendengaran sensitifnya masih dapat mendengarnya jelas. Changmin mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

“Hyung? Gajima...” Suara itu hanya berupa lirihan yang tak mungkin didengar dari jaraknya yang semakin jauh dengan kereta kuda itu.

“Seberapa jauh kau pergi, aku akan selalu menemukanmu.” Lirihan Changmin berganti kekehan dan matanya yang berkilat biru, Changmin tak akan melepaskan Yunho walau dunia menentangnya sekalipun. Yunho sudah berjanji, dan Changmin adalah orang yang akan mengejar janji itu dengan caranya sendiri—yang Changmin yakini tak menyakiti orang yang memikat hatinya. Changmin bukan orang bodoh hingga membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka tanpa balasan yang setimpal. Yunho adalah lelaki beruntung karena memiliki Changmin yang akan disisinya dengan setia, dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipikirkan Changmin perasaannya.

.

.

Jarak yang semakin jauh dan terhalangi suara tapakan kuda membuat Changmin tak mendengar lirihan Yunho selanjutnya.

“Aku akan segera kembali, tunggulah sebentar. Hah lekaslah pulang Changmin, udara terlalu dingin. Jangan membuatku khawatir.” Yunho terus bergumam, walau tahu Changmin tak akan mendengarnya. Tadinya ia ingin turun dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Changmin. Tapi Yunho segera ragu, ia tak yakin bisa pergi jika sudah melihat mata _bambi_ itu secara dekat. ‘Hanya sebentar, hanya menuruti keinginan sahabatku.’ Pikiran itu terus meyakinkan Yunho jika ia tak akan lama jauh dari si pemilik mata rusa.

* * *

 

MyMy

* * *

 

Changmin memejamkan matanya, _jaegori_ nya yang tipis membuat kulitnya serasa bersentuhan langsung

dengan salju yang dingin. _Durumagi_ yang tadinya membantu memerangkap kehangatan tubuhnya sudah ia lepas dan simpan di lemarinya. Sekarang ia berada di tanah lapang yang dulunya penuh semak belukar. Tak peduli pada salju yang terus turun dan menyentuh tiap inchi segi wajahnya, Changmin tetap memejamkan mata.

“Pusat kota ya? Akhirnya Aku menemukanmu _hyung_ ,” Hanya dengan salju yang jatuh secara langsung ke kulit Yunho, Changmin dapat mengetahui di mana lelaki itu berada.

.

.

 

Walau udara sangat dingin dan entah bagaimana salju tak berhenti turun, pusat kota tetaplah ramai. Ratusan penjual menjajakan barang dagangannya sedangkan para _gisaeng_ yang berasal dari berbagai rumah hiburan tampak asik melihat-lihat dengan payung lebar yang ditahan para budak mereka.

Yunho menghela nafas di tengah hiruk piruk itu, dengan tudung lebar ia melindungi salju mengenai tubuhnya secara langsung. Sahabatnya sangat usil, menyuruhnya kemari namun tak segera memberi alasan apa sebabnya. Kepulangannya ke perbatasan terus diundur hingga beberapa hari telah terlewati. Yunho merasa tak tenang, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin mengumpat, tapi mengumpati raja itu adalah hal yang tercela.

Dengan helaan nafas yang lebih sering keluar, Yunho mendongak menatap butiran salju yang semenjak kedatangannya kemari tak pernah berhenti turun. Diulurkan tangannya hingga butiran lembut itu jatuh secara langsung ke kulit telapak tangannya. Yunho tersenyum saat butiran itu meleleh dan menghilang setelahnya. Lelehan butiran salju itu dibarengi dengan berhentinya salju yang turun, membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung pada langit yang kembali biru.

“Aneh sekali.”

“Maaf Tuan, Yang Mulia memerintahkan saya memberitahukan kepada anda jika anda dapat menemui beliau sekarang.” Yunho mengangguk pada pengawal itu dan segera memacu langkahnya ke istana, ia ingin segera kembali dan itu adalah masalahnya sekarang sehingga ia melupakan kejanggalan yang baru saja terjadi.

Gedung kediaman itu dijaga ketat membuat kening Yunho berkerut. Tidak biasanya hanya satu dayang perempuan yang ada di depan pintu gedung kediaman raja, dan sisanya penjaga yang terus melihat sekeliling waspada. Selama beberapa hari di sini, ini memang yang pertama kalinya ia dapat bertemu raja.

“Yang mulia, saya Yunho datang menghadap.”

“Masuk.”

Yunho memasuki ruangan kamar itu, dapat dilihatnya raja yang duduk dan sibuk memijat kening. Sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin tua. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya ingin menertawakannya. Dengan sopan dan menjaga agar tak tertawa, Yunho duduk bersimpuh di depan raja.

“Apa gerangan yang membuat anda memanggil saya Yang Mulia?”

“Mooseok-ah, aku tak tahu harus menghadapi bagaimana permasalahan ini.”

“Yunho, Yang Mulia.” Yunho meralat ucapan raja yang membuat Raja tertawa salah tingkah.

“Ah maksudku Yunho-yah. Aku berharap sebagai sahabat kau bisa membantuku. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang ini.”

“Memang apa yang terjadi? Hingga anda membutuhkan saya?”

“Sebagai panglima dan sastrawan pastilah kau tahu sejarah kerajaan kita yang menyebutkan jika hampir seabad yang lalu beberapa pejabat yang merugikan rakyat mati tanpa alasan yang jelas, dengan keberadaan luka yang sama.” Yunho memanglah seorang panglima, selain posisinya sebagai sarjana Istana.

Hati tulusnya yang memang ingin mengabdi dan melindungi orang-orang dari ancaman membuat Yunho menyamar ke devisi kesastraan istana yang disetujui Raja. Tak ada yang curiga terhadapnya, karena selain ia berkemampuan cendekiawan, orang-orang devisi itu terlalu sibuk mengelilingi pelosok-pelosok Joseon hingga tak memperhatikan perkembangan istana.   
Yang mereka—para sastrawan utamakan adalah pendidikan dan kesenian. Masalah istana, mereka hanya tahu dari cerita orang dan siapa raja saat itu. Memasuki devisi itu merupakan cara instan bagi Yunho karena selain ia melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai panglima yang melindungi kedaulatan kerajaan, ia juga dapat mengawasi keadaan perbatasan lewat tugas devisi kesastraan yang pastinya tak akan dicurigai musuh.

“Dan kejadian itu kembali terulang akhir-akhir ini, beberapa pejabat yang korup dan tidak sanggup ‘ku unggkap kebejatannya mati dengan misterius. Hati mereka hilang dengan surat pernyataan rasa menyesal mereka di genggaman tangan. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau bagaimana, kejadian ini bagus karena menghilangkan perusak kerajaan. Tapi disisi lain juga membuat kerusuhan dan rasa tidak percaya masyarakat pada kekuatan serta kejujuran pemerintahan.”

“Jadi maksud anda, Yang Mulia ingin saya menangkap pembunuh itu?”

“Ya, walau tujuannya baik. Tapi membunuh tetaplah salah. Aku ingin kau menghentikan dulu pengawasanmu diperbatasan, masalah keamanannya aku akan mengutus prajurit lain. Jadilah Mooseok, dan berhentilah sebentar menjadi Yunho. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu.” Yunho terdiam, ini pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Yang artinya akan butuh waktu yang lama untuknya dapat kembali melihat Changmin.

“Tapi Yang Mulia...”

“Tolong Mooseok-ah, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.”

“Panggil Yunho yang mulia, saya merasa lebih nyaman dengan nama itu.” ‘Karena membuat saya merasa terikat dengan Changmin. Dan mengingat ada yang menunggu saya di perbatasan sana.’

“Tapi,”

“Mooseok hanya membuat saya mengingat jika saya hanya sendiri di dunia ini.” Raja menatap dalam Yunho yang menunduk hormat padanya, senyum maklum hadir diparas wajahnya.

“Kalau begitu tolong bantu aku Yunho- _yah_.”

“Siapa yang harus saya awasi?”

“Pejabat Kim, beberapa kali dia hampir terbunuh oleh pembunuh ini. Tapi akal liciknya selalu membuatnya selamat dan pengawalnya mati karena berkorban. Awasi dia karena cepat atau lambat pembunuh itu pasti menyadari jika pejabat Kim masih hidup.”

“Saya mengerti.”

“Dan Yunho- _yah_ , kau tak perlu formal jika berdua bersamaku. Kita sahabat bukan?” Yunho hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang Raja. Ia tak mungkin menuruti sahabatnya itu berbicara santai walau mereka hanya berdua.

.

.

Musim dingin hampir berakhir dan Yunho masih tetap tertahan di Ibukota. Penjagaannya pada pejabat Kim yang tak membuahkan hasil karena pembunuh itu sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya cukup membuatnya frustasi.   
Rasa rindu yang semakin bertumpuk membuat pikiran Yunho semakin penat. Hatinya terus memberontak ingin lari ke perbatasan, ke tempat Changmin berada. Rasa menyesal mulai menumpuk di hatinya karena tak memberitahu Changmin akan kepergiannya. Apa Changmin di sana baik-baik saja? apa Changmin berpikiran buruk tentangnya karena pergi begitu saja?

Angin dingin berhembus dengan kencang membuat tubuh Yunho yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar pejabat Kim menggigil kedinginan. Pejabat Kim memang sudah setuju dijaga olehnya hingga Yunho harus selalu begadang tiap malam untuk menjamin keselamatan orang tua itu. Rasa kantuk yang sangat membuat Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, lingkar hitam samar di wajahnya membuktikan jam tidurnya yang sangat kurang.

Yunho mendongak menatap bulan yang hampir penuh, beberapa hari lagi musim semi akan tiba. Hingga Yunho bersyukur karena udara yang semakin menghangat membuat salju mulai mencair. Mengurangi rasa kedinginannya.

Tapi... Melihat bulan membuat Yunho merindukan pendar coklat terang Changmin yang sering ditatapnya.

“Changmin, rasanya aku sangat ingin memelukmu. Mungkin memang aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. _Mianhae_ karena menolak perasaan yang hadir ini.” Lirihan Yunho pada gelapnya malam dibarengi kesadarannya yang terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Sesosok lelaki berpakaian gelap keluar dari gelapnya bayang pohon. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi kain gelap hingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Kaki panjangnya dengan seringan kapas mendekati tubuh tertidur Yunho hingga tangannya berhasil mengelus wajah lelah itu. Dari awal ia telah mengamati pergerakan lelaki ini.

“Kau memang pembohong, dari awal aku sudah curiga jika kau bukan bangsawan biasa _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak percaya jika posisimu sepenting ini di kerajaan. Kenyataan ini benar-benar menyulitkan kita bersama.” Lelaki berpakaian serba gelap itu melepas _durumagi_ biru kehitaman yang dipakainya, lalu disampirkannya ke bahu Yunho.

“ Kenapa kau harus menjaga pejabat kotor yang pantas mati ini? Aku harus membunuhnya tapi aku tidak ingin orang-orang meremehkanmu.”

“Para perajurit pejabat Kim yang sangat payah itu dari tadi selalu bilang kalau aku akan mati dibunuh Panglima Mooseok, mereka terus mengelukan namamu. Itukah nama dan jabatanmu yang sebenarnya _hyung_? Apa kau akan membunuhku?” Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab keheningan malam yang membuat mata berbentuk _bambi_ berkilat tajam. Sosok tubuh jakung itu akhirnya berbalik pergi.

“Mungkin akan menjadi alasan tepat kau menolak perasaan jatuh cintamu padaku _hyung_ , karena pada akhirnya kau pasti akan mengetahui siapa aku ini. Dan menyesali bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku.”

* * *

 

Beberapa hari kembali kembali terlewati percuma, membuat Yunho semakin termenung di kediamannya. Musim semi sudah di depan mata, tunas baru sudah mulai tumbuh dan Yunho sudah terlalu lama berada di Ibukota. Dengan kening berkernyit Yunho menyentuh _durumagi_ yang beberapa hari lalu tersampir secara misterius di tubuhnya.

“ _Durumagi_ ini seperti _durumagi_ yang ku berikan pada Changmin.” Yunho sangat yakin jika ini benar-benar _durumagi_ itu. Karena selain memesannya khusus, Yunho sendiri yang memilih bahan dan desain jahitan _durumagi_ nya.

“Tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya kebetulan.” Yunho jelas menolak pikiran buruk yang terlintas di otaknya. Jarak Ibukota dengan perbatasan sangatlah jauh, butuh berhari-hari untuk tiba. Dan yang terpenting Changmin bukan pembunuh yang pantas dicurigai!

“Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda!” jeritan panik salah satu bawahannya membuat Yunho segera berdiri dan membuka pintu kediamannya cepat.

“Ada apa?’

“Pejabat Kim ditemukan tewas Tuan Muda!” Yunho menatap tak percaya penuturan bawahannya itu. Hari masih sore, bagaimana bisa pembunuhan itu dapat terjadi?

 

Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kediaman Pejabat Kim yang dijaga ketat. Wajahnya menatap ngeri setelah berhasil melewati gerombolan petugas. Mayat Pejabat Kim terlihat sangat mengenaskan karena penuh cakaran dan bagian kanan atas perutnya koyak. Ia bisa melihat darah segar masih mengalir yang tandanya kejadian prakara belum lama terlewati.

“Apa ada bagian tubuh korban yang hilang?”

“Hatinya tidak ada Tuan Mooseok,” Bibir hati itu berdecak, mata musang Yunho mengalihkan perhatian sejenak ke sekeliling. Dan tetesan darah yang membekas di tanah mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya.

“Tunggu,” dengan segera Yunho mengikuti jejak tetesan itu yang membuat para petugas berkernyit bingung.

Jejak darah itu terus membawa Yunho hingga memasuki perkebunan luas disamping kediaman Pejabat Kim. Mata musang itu menatap sekeliling hingga bersitubruk dengan pandangan sosok berbaju hitam yang balik menatapnya dengan mata _bambi_ beriris cokelat cerahnya. Benda penuh darah digenggaman sosok itu membuat mata Yunho menatap tajam.

“Serahkan dirimu!” Mata _bambi_ itu hanya menatapnya dengan sorot tak terjelaskan, sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Yunho tak membuang waktu, ia segera mengejar sosok misterius itu. Saling kejar tak bisa dihindari, waktu telah beranjak semakin malam saat Yunho mengikuti pembunuh itu memasuki hutan. Suara geraman hewan malam tak Yunho pedulikan, ia harus menangkap pembunuh itu.

Aksi saling kejar itu akhirnya terhenti saat sesosok rubah dengan tiba-tiba menerkam Yunho, membuat Tubuhnya terjerembab ke tanah dan ia kehilangan jejak sang pembunuh. Lengan tangannya terluka parah untuh melindungi wajahnya dari kuku panjang rubah itu, dan telapak tangannya terkoyak karena menahan moncong bertaring tajam sang rubah. Pergulatan itu terjadi beberapa saat sebelum secara tiba-tiba rubah itu meloncat pergi.

‘Jangan lukai dia atau aku membunuhmu’

Yunho merasa pandangannya berkunang, kehilangan banyak darah membuatnya perlahan kehilangan kesadaran.

Mata _bambi_ itu menatap tajam rubah didepannya, setelah puas menatap ditendangnya keras kaki belakang rubah dengan bulu kecoklatan itu hingga terjerembab. Sosok yang terbalut serba hitam itu tampak tak peduli pada rubah yang bangun dan berjalan pergi dengan terseok. Mata _bambi_ nya lebih menyorot khawatir tubuh yang tergeletak kaku kehabisan darah.

“Tenanglah _hyung_ , aku akan menyelamatkanmu.” Sosok itu melepas kain yang menutupi wajahnya hingga wajah tampan sekaligus tampak manis miliknya terlihat secara jelas.

Changmin membuang secara asal hati yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Jemari tangan penuh darah itu mengelus pipi Yunho yang memucat. Mata _bambi_ Changmin menatap sedih bibir Yunho yang membiru dan kehilangan ronanya.

“Bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan aku.” Bibir tipis itu akhirnya mendekat, mencium lembut bibir dingin Yunho.

Ciuman tanpa balasan itu terus terjadi hingga benda seperti kelereng namun bercahaya keluar dari rongga mulut Changmin dan memasuki mulut Yunho. Tenggorokan Yunho perlahan bergerak tanda menelan benda itu. Sedangkan Changmin tampak melemas dan jatuh pingsan disamping Yunho. Wajahnya memucat seolah kehilangan kehidupannya. Selain karena bola kehidupannya yang ditariknya keluar, Changminpun tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk bertahan karena perutnya yang kosong. Memikirkan perasaan Yunho dan beban hatinya membuat Changmin selalu lupa berburu.

.

.

.

Matahari telah bersinar terik, sinar terik yang menembus dari sela daun-daun muda dahan pepohonan membuat Yunho membuka mata. Dengan pelan ia beranjak duduk. Rasa sakit yang tak dia rasakan di kedua tangannya membuat kening Yunho berkernyit, ditatapnya heran lengannya yang baik-baik saja. hanya kainnya yang koyak dengan bekas darah yang mengering. Yunho terus meneliti kedua tangannya hingga ia hanya melihat luka bekas cakaran dan gigitan tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun. Dengan bingung Yunho menatap sekeliling hingga matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat tubuh Changmin yang terbaring disampingnya. Wajah Changmin terlihat tenang walau sangat pucat.

“Changmin, kau kenapa? Hey bangun!” Tak adanya jawaban dari Changmin membuat Yunho ketakutan, dengan panik diperiksanya denyut nadi di leher Changmin yang ternyata sangat lemah.

Yunho mengguncangkan tubuh lemas itu. Namun tetap tak ada pergerakan. Digoyangkan tubuh lelaki itu sekuatnya, tetapi tetap diam, tak bergerak.

“Changmin, tolong bangunlah.” Suara itu sangat lirih dan sarat ketakutan. Changmin begitu terlihat tenang dan... tak mengubrisnya.

Dengan putus asa, dikecupnya bibir tipis Changmin... yang membuat keajaiban terjadi, kelopak mata _bambi_ itu bergerak pelan dan akhirnya terbuka.

“ _Hyung_...” Dengan pelan Changmin mendudukan dirinya, lalu tersenyum dengan matanya yang menyipit menggemaskan seolah tak terjadi apapun, membuat Yunho memeluknya erat.

Yunho sangat ketakutan. Ia hampir saja berpikir telah kehilangan Changmin.

“Hyung bisakah kau mencarikanku makanan? Aku lapar hingga tak punya tenaga untuk balas memelukmu.”

“Baiklah, aku akan berburu untukmu,” Yunho akan beranjak berdiri sebelum matanya terpaku pada benda menghitam yang dikerubungi serangga tidak jauh darinya. Changmin yang melihat arah tatapan Yunho hanya diam. Maniknya sama sekali tak bergerak gelisah. Di kondisi terlemahnya ini, Changmin hanya pasrah. Ia tahu Yunho pastilah sudah mengetahui segalanya. Apa lelaki itu akan membunuhnya? Atau menyerahkan dirinya pada hakim untuk disiksa? Semua pilihan Yunho akan Changmin terima, tapi sejujurnya Changmin merasa takut karena Yunho pasti menyesali banyak hal. Termasuk kebersamaan mereka.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beri aku jejak jika memang cerita ini berkenan di hati kalian, okey?  
> :D


	4. Finally... you leave me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mine! enjoy reading :)  
> dan tinggalkan jejak jika berkesan di hati :D

 

Aroma lezat dari daging yang dibakar dan menguar di udara membuat Changmin dengan berat membuka matanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, dan Changmin benci keadaan seperti ini. Jika bola itu tak keluar dari tubuhnya, Changmin pastilah akan tetap baik-baik saja.

“Kau sudah sadar?” suara tepat ditelinganya membuat Changmin menoleh dan menyadari jika ia bersandar di tubuh Yunho. Kepalanya dengan lemas bersandar di bahu lelaki itu. Changmin juga menyadari jika sebelah tangan Yunho memeluk pinggangnya erat—menjaganya agar tidak oleng.

Dengan perasaan awkward yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, Changmin kembali menatap ke depan dan menundukan sedikit wajahnya. Yang membuatnya menyadari jika kakinya di apit kaki Yunho dengan api unggun kecil tidak jauh dari pahanya. Bara api itu tampak membakar daging yang nampak lezat dan ditusuk batang bambu—membuat Changmin merasa akan meneteskan air liurnya.

“Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir saat kembali membawa daging kelinci dan harus melihatmu tak sadarkan diri.” Changmin hanya mengangguk tak peduli, matanya terus menatap daging itu. Bagi Changmin, keadaan itu adalah wajar. Karena semakin ia jauh dengan bola miliknya, maka Changmin akan semakin menyerupai manusia. Apalagi dalam keadaan terlemahnya ini.

“ _Hyung_ dagingnya sudah matang! Boleh aku memakannya? Boleh ya _hyung_?” Yunho hanya memutar bola mata saat Changmin lebih mementingkan daging daripada kekhawatirannya.

“Makanlah.” Tangan Yunho mengambil salah satu batang bambu yang dagingnya sudah matang. Ditiupnya daging yang masih panas itu, lalu diarahkannya ke mulut Changmin—yang disambut antusias lelaki bermata _bambi_ itu.

“Lagi _hyung_! Lagi!” saking laparnya, satu tusuk daging itu Changmin lahap hanya dalam satu suapan yang membuat Yunho _Jawsdrop_.

“Pelan-pelan Min, dagingnya sangat banyak dan aku tidak akan mencurinya darimu.” Changmin menanggapinya dengan tak peduli, dan kembali melahap dengan satu suapan yang membuat mulutnya penuh.

Acara makan itu terus berlanjut hingga hanya tersisa satu tusuk daging yang sedang ditiup Yunho, Yunho membuktikan ucapannya yang tak akan mencuri daging itu hingga semua daging dihabiskan Changmin sendiri. Changmin yang sudah memiliki cukup energi membalikan badan dan merebut daging itu yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

“Buka mulutmu _hyung_ , kau belum makankan?” ucapan Changmin membuat kekehan Yunho berganti menjadi tatapan tak terbaca, bibir hatinya akhirnya terbuka membuat daging itu memasuki mulutnya.

“Setelah ini kita ke sungai yang tidak jauh dari sini,” Yunho yang terus menatap tangan si pemilik mata _bambi_ yang penuh bekas darah mengering membuat Changmin bungkam, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Changmin tetap diam, ia hanya mengikuti Yunho yang melangkah di depannya. Lelaki yang ia cintai tampak menjauhinya—membuat Changmin dilanda rasa asing di hati. Telapak kakinya yang hanya terbalut _jipsin_ berhenti saat ia merasa telapak kakinya sangat sakit. Changmin memeriksanya, dan kaget saat melihat kakinya penuh ruam ungu dan tak bisa digerakan.

Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa separah ini? Changmin belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Changmin merasa kakinya mulai mati rasa—ia tak bisa menggerakan jemarinya—dan ruam ini membuatnya yakin jika itu adalah darah yang membeku.  
Yunho yang semakin jauh darinya membuat Changmin terdiam, kenapa lelaki itu tetap membiarkannya hidup? Atau lelaki itu hanya memberinya waktu sebelum menjebloskannya ke penjara?

Mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya, Changmin menyeret pahanya hingga ia duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon. Kedua telapak kakinya mengalami hal yang sama, Changmin mengingat-ngingat apa sebabnya hingga akhirnya pemahaman melintas dibenaknya.

“Benar juga, bukankah selama musim dingin ini aku tak berhenti bersentuhan secara langsung dengan salju?”

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang selalu memakai sepatu, Changmin selalu memakai _Jipsin_ karena memang hanya alas kaki itu yang ia punya.

Changmin cukup tak menyangka absennya kelereng kehidupan dari tubuhnya akan berdampak seburuk ini. Changmin terlalu terbiasa disembuhkan oleh kelereng itu hingga membuatnya lupa jika sekarang ia tak beda jauh dengan manusia yang memiliki banyak batasan.

“Kenapa tidak mengikutiku? Kenapa membuatku terus khawatir?” Sentakan seseorang di depannya yang terlarut dalam lamunan membuat Changmin mendongak, dan menatap mata musang yang tampak penuh kemarahan ke arahnya.

“ _Hyun_ -”

“Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahamimu! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku repot Changmin!” Bentakan beruntun itu membuat Changmin mengurungkan penjelasannya, Yunho terlihat sangat marah dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Tarikan kuat ditangannya membuat Changmin mau tak mau beranjak berdiri yang berbuah pada kernyitan di dahinya karena kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakan, ia bahkan akan oleng sebentar lagi. Seretan kuat Yunho pada tubuhnya selanjutnya membuat tubuh Changmin kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Genggaman tangan Yunholah yang menyelamatkan kepala Changmin dari benturan.

“Changmin!” Yunho segera berbalik dan terbelalak, tubuhnya secara cepat berjongkok dan membantu Changmin mendudukan diri.

“Mana yang sakit? Maafkan aku Changmin.”

“Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ ,” Yunho tampak tak percaya, dan memeriksa sendiri keadaan tubuh Changmin. Hingga tatapannya sampai di telapak kaki Changmin yang dipenuhi ruam ungu.

“Kakimu kenapa sampai seperti ini?” Pijatan lembut di telapak kakinya membuat Changmin menatap Yunho dalam, harusnya Yunho tak pernah peduli padanya agar ia tak merasa semakin dicintai.

“Maaf selalu merepotkanmu _hyung_ ,” Yunho mendongak dan menatap Changmin.

“Kau memang selalu merepotkanku.”

“Tapi sejujurnya aku senang direpotkanmu, asal jangan membuatku khawatir dan ketakutan seperti tadi saja.” Changmin mengangguk, dan membiarkan Yunho kembali memijat kakinya.

“Naiklah ke punggungku, kita akan ke sungai setelah itu ke penginapan. Aku pernah membaca buku pengobatan, darah dikakimu membeku karena terlalu sering bersentuhan dengan salju. Jika dibiarkan dapat berbahaya karena akan terjadi penyumbatan pada pembuluh darah, aku akan mengompresnya dengan air hangat dan sedikit mengakupunturnya.” Yunho berbalik dan menyodorkan punggungnya, disambut oleh Changmin dengan naik ke punggung lelaki itu.

“ _Hyung_ , kau sebenarnya seorang sarjana sastra, panglima, atau tabib?”

“Apapun dimatamu Changmin.”

‘Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui aku seorang panglima? Apa kau benar-benar pembunuh itu Min?’

MyMy

Perjalanan yang penuh keheningan itu akhirnya berakhir di tepi sungai yang aliran airnya sangat jernih, Yunho menurunkan Changmin disalah satu batu besar dan membantu lelaki itu membersihkan tangan penuh darahnya. Aliran sungai tersebut cukup dingin membuat Yunho menjaga kaki Changmin agar tak menyentuh air itu.

“Apa desa masih jauh _hyung_?”

“Tenang saja, kita pasti sampai sebelum hari beranjak malam.” Yunho terus membasuh sela-sela jari hingga kuku Changmin dengan air, seolah menolak ada jejak darah sedikitpun di tubuh Changmin.

Changmin yang melihat tingkah Yunho mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, matanya menatap pepohonan yang mulai dipenuhi dedaunan baru.

‘Mungkin jika diibaratkan perumpamaan, aku bukanlah dahan untukmu _hyung_ , tapi aku adalah daun yang akan gugur dari dahan hatimu dan digantikan oleh daun baru. Tingkahmu ini membuatku semakin takut, perasaanku mengatakan kau tak akan bertahan lama disisiku. Apalagi kau telah mengetahui kenyataannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu kau menyadari jika aku bukan manusia.’

 

Hari mulai beranjak gelap saat mereka telah sampai di penginapan, Yunho mendudukan Changmin di kasur dalam kamar itu dan meminta pemilik penginapan memberikannya air hangat dan meminjamkannya jarum akupuntur pada tabib yang disanggupi yang bersangkutan.

Dengan telaten, lelaki bermata musang itu membasuh kaki Changmin dengan air hangat yang dimintanya. Lelaki itu tampak serius memperhatikan ruam-ruam ungu yang sangat kontras dengan kulit Changmin.

“Apa temanmu baik-baik saja?” Yunho mengangguk dan menerima jarum akupuntur yang disodorkan pemilik penginapan padanya.

“Aku akan mengakupunturnya agar pembuluh darahnya tak tersumbat.”

“Kau seorang tabib anak muda? Ku kira kau seorang pendekar karena pedangmu itu.” Yunho hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan pemiik penginapan keluar dari kamar yang telah dipesan mereka.

Yunho mengambil lilin di pojok ruangan dan menyalakannya. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah Changmin dan berjongkok di hadapan lelaki itu. Yunho membawa kaki Changmin ke pangkuannya dan memperhatikan secara serius pembuluh darah di sekitar kaki Changmin.

“Mungkin ini akan sakit Min.”

“Aku laki-laki, jadi aku pasti bisa menahannya _hyung_.” Yunho mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu jarum akupuntur lalu dipanaskan ujung tajamnya di api lilin yang menyala. Ujung jarum itu hampir berwarna merah yang membuat Changmin begidik.

Ujung jarum yang menusuk secara dalam titik saraf di telapak kakinya membuat Changmin meringis walau sejujurnya tak ada rasa apapun yang dirasakannya. Beberapa jarum secara pasti ditusukan ke titik-titik di kakinya yang membuat Changmin harus melihat telapak kaki hingga pergelangan kakinya dipenuhi jarum itu. Lama jarum akupuntur berada disitu, hingga Changmin mulai merasa keberadaan jarum itu lewat rasa sakit yang perlahan terasa.

Yunho yang melihat kening Changmin berkerut tertawa karenanya. Dengan tawa yang tak tertahan dicabutnya jarum-jarum di kaki Changmin yang membuat kening si _bambi_ semakin mengerut dalam. Changmin tak ingin merengek walau sejujurnya ini ternyata sangat sakit.

“Nah selesai, gerakan jari-jari kakimu pelan.” Changmin menurut, dan ia takjub saat jemari kaki kanannya dapat digerakan. Bahkan lebih ringan dari biasanya.

“Nah sekarang kemarikan kaki kirimu.” Changmin mengangguk semangat, dengan pahanya ia mengangkat kaki kirinya dan diletakkan ke paha Yunho.

“Tidak sabar berjalan lagi ya Min?”

“Ish sudah cepat laksanakan tugasmu saja _hyung_!” Yunho hanya kembali tertawa, dan mengelus kaki kiri Changmin,

“Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu Min, kau harus ingat kalau kakimu ini juga butuh perhatian.” Changmin mengangguk, di ciumnya hidung Yunho membuat Lelaki itu mendongak menatapnya. Mata _bambi_ itu memendarkan terang warna irisnya hingga membuat Yunho tak bisa berpaling. Lama mereka saling bertatapan membuat pemilik iris yang berpendar itu tersenyum tulus penuh kepolosan yang membuat wajah Changmin semakin kekanakan dan semakin memaku Yunho.

“Changmin, aku mencintaimu.” Mata _bambi_ itu terbelalak sebelum terpejam erat saat sepasang tangan menarik wajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Malam panas kembali terjadi diantara mereka.

MyMy

Changmin membuka kelopak matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, tubuh yang meyerupai manusia memang sangat asing bagi Changmin yang terbiasa memiliki tenaga tanpa batas. Yunhopun semakin meliar karena pengaruh kelereng darinya. Dengan badan lemas Changmin beranjak bangun dan menemukan dirinya sendirian dan telah memakai pakaian. Changmin merasa _dejavu_ karena pertama kali mereka melakukan inipun ia bangun dengan keadaan yang sama persis.

Berdesis kesal karena kondisi tubuhnya, Changmin menoleh dan matanya menangkap secarik kertas di samping kasurnya. Dengan penasaran dibacanya kertas yang merupakan surat itu.

**Hiduplah dengan baik, maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Ini terasa berat, tapi aku tidak bisa tetap bersamamu. Awalnya aku ingin menangkapmu karena pembunuh harus tetap diadili, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa. Changmin, akhirnya aku memutuskan memberimu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu, manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan mengecewakanku karena melepasmu.**

**Yunho**

“Tapi kau mengecewakanku hyung, lebih baik kau menangkapku daripada kau tinggal begini. Aku hidup sudah terlalu lama, apa kau berpikir hidupku tak semakin membosankan setelah kau pergi? Lebih baik hidupku berakhir di tanganmu.”

Changmin bangkit berdiri, kedua kakinya sudah dapat digerakan. Lalu mata _bambi_ nya jatuh pada sepatu yang nampak baru dan seukuran kakinya di depan pintu keluar penginapan dengan mata berkilat asing.

“Harusnya kau tak melakukan ini.” Lewat kelereng kehidupannya yang berada di tubuh Yunho, Changmin bisa tahu jika Yunho tak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu melaju dengan cepat yang tandanya ia pergi menggunakan kuda yang dipacu kencang.

Dalam diam Changmin menggunakan sepatu itu yang ternyata sangat nyaman di kakinya. Langkah berlari menuju hutan selanjutnya Changmin ambil hingga tubuhnya hilang ditelan rimbunnya daun pepohonan yang mulai tumbuh.

Walau Changmin telah kehilangan kekuatan sempurnanya karena mengeluarkan kelerengnya, Changmin tetaplah bukan manusia. Dengan laju yang semakin cepat wajah Changmin mulai berubah. Kukunya memanjang dengan taring yang mencuat keluar. Mata _bambi_ Changmin berubah iris menjadi biru dengan pinggiran putih yang berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Telinganya mulai mencuat dan bulu-bulu mulai tumbuh hingga Changmin secara sempurna berubah menjadi rubah berbulu putih keperakan.

‘Hal yang kulakukan ini sangat beresiko, aku bisa mati kapan saja. tapi aku tak peduli. Bukankah menyenangkan mati karena orang yang kau cintai? Itu terdengar lebih keren daripada mati karena rasa bosan.’ Dan dengan keempat kakinya, rubah itu berlari dengan sangat kencang.

Yunho terus memacu kudanya, sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki Ibukota. Ia harus segera melapor pada raja dan meminta maaf karena kegagalannya. Yunho tak sanggup menangkap Changmin, hatinya sangat sakit saat membayangkan tersiksanya Changmin oleh hukuman istana yang pasti berat karena penuh pukulan dan cambukan.

Yunho menghukum dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjalankan tugasnya, dengan membiarkan hatinya tersakiti dan membiarkan rasa hampa mendominasi hatinya sebagai balasan keteledorannya. Yunho tak bisa meninggalkan istana, dan ia lebih tak bisa menghianati istana lalu hidup tenang.

Yunho tak mungkin bisa terus bertahan di sisi Changmin yang seorang pembunuh, rasa bersalah akan menghantui hidupnya karena merasa sepeti penghianat. Walau ia sekarang juga penghianat, tapi Yunho akan mengakui dosanya didepan Raja.

Kuda hitam Yunho akhirnya memasuki bangunan istana, ia dengan segera turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri seorang kasim istana yang seolah memang menunggu kedatangannya.

“Apa raja berada di kediamannya?”

“Tidak Mooseok- _ssi_ , Raja sedang melihat peroses interogasi pembunuh yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan pejabat istana.”

“Apa?”

“Iya Mooseok- _ssi_ , saya juga tidak mengerti. Pembunuh itu tiba-tiba berdiri di gerbang istana dan mengatakan jika ia yang membunuh Pejabat Kim. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, pembunuh itu ternyata siluman rubah. Anda akan kaget dengan wajah mengerikannya Yunho- _ssi_!”

Yunho dengan tergesa melangkah ke gedung hakim, yang juga merupakan tempat interogasi para penjahat. Raja yang terlihat serius memperhatikan proses itupun akhirnya tertangkap matanya.

Punggung sang pembunuh yang sedang disiksa hingga darahnya mengalir ke tanahpun tertangkap bola matanya, yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Yunho berdetak tak tenang saat mendengar teriakan dengan suara melengking itu. Orang yang disiksa itu bukan Changminkan?

“Ah Yunho, akhirnya kau kembali. Kemarilah, kau harus melihat makhluk mitos yang sebagian orang menggapnya tidak pernah ada. Ini sangat mengejutkan Yunho- _yah_!” Yunho mengangguk dan segera melangkah mendekati Raja. Setelah menunduk hormat, ia berbalik. Dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat siluman itu.

“Yunho- _yah_ kau harus hati-hati jika suatu saat bertemu dengan makhluk sejenis ini. Ku dengar gumiho suka memakan hati manusia.” Yunho mendengar tapi tak ingin menanggapinya.

Walau sosok di depannya sangat asing dimata Yunho karena warna mata dan taringnya yang mencuat, Yunho bisa memastikan itu Changmin. Bentuk mata _bambi_ itu, bibir itu, bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan pembunuh itu sangat tidak asing di mata Yunho.

Mata _bambi_ itu memang berubah menjadi lebih tajam, tapi pendarnya tetaplah sama.Yunho bahkan melihat kaki pembunuh itu menggunakan sepatu yang di belikannya untuk Changmin.

“Changmin...” lirihan Yunho yang hampir tak terdengar membuat sosok penuh darah itu menatapnya, bibir tipis yang dihiasi taring tajam itu tersenyum kecil dengan aliran darah dari sela bibirnya.

“ _Hyung_ ,” gerakan pelan bibir sosok itu membuat Yunho memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit di rongga dada Yunho membuatnya percaya jika hatinya telah terkoyak.

“Arghhhhhhhtttt!”

“Katakan apa motifmu membunuh Pejabat Kim! Jangan berani kau berbohong siluman!”

“Manusia sialan! Pejabat tak tau diri seperti si busuk itu memang pantas mati! Arghh!”

Mata musang Yunho semakin terpejam, ia ingin menyelamatkan Changmin. Yunho lebih memilih mati daripada meihat ini semua. Tangannya telah siap mencabut pedang jika mendengar teriakan Changmin sekali lagi, Changmin sudah penuh darah! Kenapa mereka masih menyiksanya lagi! Lelaki bermata _bambi_ itu bahkan sudah menjawab jujur!

“Yang Mulia, apa siksaan ini tidak berlebihan?”

“Aku juga merasa ini berlebihan, tapi hakim bersikeras jika pembunuh itu seorang siluman yang tak perlu dikasihani.”

“Tapi yang mulia—”

“Sudahlah Jangan dipikirkan,”

“Aghht! Sialan kau!” jeritan Changmin semakin membuat genggaman Yunho pada pedangnya mengerat, ia sudah tak bisa bertahan. Melihat orang yang dicintai terluka adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya.

“Maafkan saya Yang Mulia,”

Ctasss!

Bruk!

Sreet!

Ikatan pada tubuhnya yang terlepas dan tarikan kuat seseorang yang membuatnya berada dipelukan hangat orang itu membuat Changmin membuka matanya. Mata siluman itu menatap Yunho yang serius melumpuhkan perajurit dengan tak percaya. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?

“Bertahanlah Changmin, kita akan segera pergi.”

“Panglima! Apa yang anda lakukan? Prajurit tangkap mereka.”

“Prajurit, tetap diam ditempat!” perintah Raja membuat Hakim Jang menatap tak percaya.

“Yang Muia, apa maksud anda?”

“Hakim Jang, dari awal kaulah yang salah. Walau pembunuh itu siluman, ia tetaplah tak pantas mendapat siksaan seenaknya. Makhluk itu bisa merasakan rasa sakit. Harusnya kita menghormatinya yang mau menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela. Bukan menyiksanya semakin keras seolah ia bukan makhluk hidup.” Hakim Jang hanya bisa menunduk dan tak bisa melawan saat Raja sendiri yang menasehati tingkahnya.

‘Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dirimu dengan siluman rubah itu Yunho- _yah_?’ Raja menatap kosong kepergian Yunho dari lingkungan istana dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk.

 

Kuda itu terpacu kencang dengan tubuh Changmin yang bersender lelah di dada Yunho. Berada didekat kelerengnya membuat Changmin merasa lebih baik dan merasa luka dalam di pahanya akan segera menutup. Hari telah beranjak malam saat mereka memasuki kawasan hutan yang gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya dari bulan purnama. Kesunyian hutan hanya dihiasi suara-suara binatang malam.

Merasa sudah jauh dari istana, Yunho memelankan kudanya hingga berhenti di padang bunga yang baru tumbuh—walau bunga itu sudah mulai bermekaran.  
Tadinya saat Yunho telah turun, ia ingin membantu Changmin. Tetapi kondisi Changmin sungguh membuatnya kaget. Lelaki itu telah berubah ke sedia kala dengan luka yang telah menutup sempurna. Changmin bahkan dengan mudah turun dari kuda tanpa ringisan.

“Asal bukan luka dalam seperti kemarin itu bukan masalah untukku _hyung_.” Seolah tahu apa yang Yunho pikirkan, Changmin menjawab tanpa diminta. Lelaki bermata _bambi_ itu menatap bulan purnama di atas sana dengan senyum kecil.

“Ah kalau kau sudah tidak apa-apa, aku pergi.” Melihat Yunho yang berbalik pergi tanpa membawa kudanya Changmin berganti tersenyum meremehkan, meremehkan hatinya yang bergetar ketakutan.

“Apa kau tidak takut aku mati dimangsa hewan buas _hyung_?” langkah Yunho berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, tanpa berbalik ia menjawabnya.

“Bukankah kau bukan manusia Min? Ku rasa itu bukan masalah besar. Kau bisa melindungi dirimu.”

“Kau salah _hyung_ , saat ini aku bahkan bisa mati hanya karena diterkam serigala.” Melihat Yunho tampak tak peduli, dan kembali meninggalkannya pergi membuat Changmin meneruskan ucapannya.

“Aku tak berbohong, yang tadi juga bukan sandiwara. Aku benar-benar sekarat dan akan mati jika kau tak menolongku _hyung_.”

“Jangan jadi pembohong Min, Luka parahmu bahkan sudah menutup dengan cepat.”

“Itu karena aku berada sangat dekat dengan kelereng rubahku yang berada di dalam tubuhmu _hyung_. Kau bisa merasakannya bukan? kalau tubuhmu semakin bertenaga? Luka di tanganmu bahkan ku sembuhkan dengan kelereng itu!” ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho berhenti dan secara perlahan tangan lelaki itu menyentuh lengannya.

“Di sini yang pembohong adalah dirimu _hyung_ , cih kau bilang tidak akan pernah menyesal. Tapi lihatlah sekarang?” mata _bambi_ itu memancarkan luka, apa karena ia makhuk terkutuk Yunho meninggalkannya? Apa ia tak pantas mencintai lelaki itu?

“Rasanya sungguh sangat menyebalkan saat aku sangat mengharapkanmu tapi ternyata aku mendapat balasan seperti ini, apa semudah ini pendekar hebat sepertimu menghargai janji? Sumpahmu basi _hyung_! Cintamu bahkan hanya seperti daun kuning di musim gugur. Rapuh dan penipu! Berjanji akan terus bertahan, tapi pada akhirnya jatuh juga!” sentakan Changmin membuat genggaman tangan Yunho mengerat. Dengan langkah yang semakin berat Yunho kembali melangkah pergi.

“Pembohong! Larilah sesukamu! Kau memang sama seperti manusia yang lain! Apa menyenangkan membuatku terluka? Tenang saja, Aku tak akan mengejarmu! Aku tak akan ikut campur kehidupanmu lagi! Nikmati saja duniamu, dan lupakan aku. Aku menyesal memberikan semuanya padamu! AKU MENYESAL MENCINTAIMU!”

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata _bambi_ Changmin. Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Changmin sangat kesal, ia benci pada situasi dimana ia seolah yang paling bersalah! Yunho tak menghargai semua yang Changmin berikan pada lelaki itu. Hatinya dan kelereng yang merupakan kekuatan seluruh ratusan tahun hidupnya seolah tak berarti.

“HENTIKAN CHANGMIN!” sentakan marah itu tak membuat Changmin takut, senyum sinis hadir di bibirnya.

“Kau bilang kau Yunho, di mana kau adalah dirimu sendiri. Dan akan teguh pada janjimu. Cih! Tetap disisiku? Akan selalu melindungi? Hey lihatlah, kau bahkan yang meninggalkanku dan menyakitiku. Ah mengenal pengumbar janji memang memuakan.” Kalimat sinis itu tak dibarengi dengan raut wajah Changmin. Mata _bambi_ itu terus meneteskan airmata tanpa isakan.

“CHANGMIN!” teriakan itu sangat keras, dibarengi dengan Yunho yang berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah penuh amarah. Sebelum mata berbentuk musang itu terpaku pada iris coklat Changmin yang meredup dan menatapnya datar. Airmata yang terus menetes mengaliri pipi Changmin seolah menyiratkan seberapa terluka seorang Changmin.

“Sudahlah _hyung_ , aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Aku sudah terbiasa terluka. Hatiku juga sudah terbiasa. Kau hanya menambah satu goresan. Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah.” Changmin mengatakan semua dengan suara yang seolah semuanya tak penting. Lelaki bermata _bambi_ itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Bibir tipis berbentuk penuh itu sama sekali tak mengumbar lengkungan, hanya garis lurus yang begitu datar.

“Changmin.... Changmin tolong mengertilah,”

Airmata yang masih mengaliri pipi tirus Changmin membuat perasaan Yunho sangat tidak enak. Entah kenapa dadanya sangat sakit seolah ada benda asing yang memberontak ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

“Apa kelereng rubahku menyakitimu? Kelereng itu memang menemaniku seumur hidupku, sehingga saat aku sangat merasa tidak baik maka kelereng itu akan merespon. Tapi kau tenang saja, _hyung_ hanya akan merasakannya hari ini. Besok aku pasti sudah lebih baik.”

“Changmin... _uljima_ ,”

“Apa kau ingin aku mengambil kelerengku sekarang? Tapi nyawamu bisa terancam _hyung_. Luka di jantungmu yang aku tidak tahu kenapa masih dalam penyembuhan oleh kelerengku. Tapi tenang saja, suatu hari nanti setelah kesembuhanmu, aku pasti mengambil kembali kelereng itu.”

“Changmin tolong mengertilah, jangan menangis lagi...” Changmin menoleh lalu menatap tajam Yunho dengan pipinya yang basah. Tubuhnya yang tak bergetar menguar aura asing yang penuh kebencian.

“Kau terus memintaku mengerti? Kau pikir apa yang harus ‘ku mengerti? Jangan membuat kesabaranku hilang menghadapimu _hyung_ , aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja!”

“Asal kau tidak menangis lagi aku bersedia mati di tanganmu. Tapi biarkan aku meminta maaf pada Raja terlebih dahulu karena telah mengecewakannya dan membebaskan tahanan tanpa seizinnya.”

“Daripada kau yang mati, kenapa bukan aku saja? dari awal aku memang sudah bosan hidup. Kau pikir apa yang membuatku menyerahkan diri selain itu? Aku tidak bisa mengerti martabatmu yang memang sangat tinggi itu _hyung_. Jadi, bisakah kau membunuhku?”

Gerakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya dan menarik pedangnya ke arah leher jenjangnya membuat mata Yunho terbelalak.

“Chang—Changmin!”

“Aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan rasanya sangat membosankan jika aku harus kembali hidup ratusan tahun lagi dengan keadaan yang sama. Tatapan muak, gunjingan, dan rasa kesepian. Ah! Mati terasa sangat menyenangkan.” Darah mulai menetes dari leher jenjang Changmin karena goresan mata pedang Yunho.

Membuat mata musang Yunho semakin terbelalak dan segera menarik keras pedangnya hingga terbuang jauh dari leher Changmin.

“Apa yang kau lakukan Changmin! Kenapa kau tak menghargai hidupmu! Kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain untuk menemanimu!” Changmin terkekeh miris mendengar ucapan Yunho, mata _bambi_ nya semakin berkilat.

“Kau yang tak pernah hidup dalam keabadian memang tak akan mengerti. Kau pikir berapa kali aku mencari dan tersakiti? Semua selalu berakhir sepertimu! Meninggalkanku setelah tahu sebenarnya! Cinta? Cih! Semuanya pasti penuh kebohongan sepertimu _hyung_! Untuk apa aku mencari cinta jika cinta yang ku rasakan sekarang bahkan menyakitiku!”

Mata _bambi_ yang memancarkan semua lukanyanya membuat Yunho bungkam. Mata musangnya penuh rasa bersalah, Changmin sangat tersakiti karena dirinya. Karena semua janjinya. Karena semua harapan yang ia berikan pada Changmin.

Kesedihan Changmin yang seolah bisa dirasakan Yunho membuat lelaki itu memeluk tubuh Changmin erat.

“Aku pikir kau tidak akan seterluka ini Changmin, Maafkan aku. Aku sangat brengsek ya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku itu?”

“Hidupmu. Lupakan Seluruh harga diri dan martabatmu. Bisa?”

Keterbungkaman Yunho membuat Changmin terkekeh mengejek. Tangannya mendorong kasar Yunho yang tetap erat memeluknya.

“Tidak bisakan _hyung_? Jadi tolong berhentilah menggunakan mulut manismu yang mulai membuatku muak! Aku membenci omong kosong yang kau berikan padaku! Kau pikir darimana cinta tumbuh di hatiku? Semua karena janji manismu itu! Kalau tak bisa memberikan, jangan mengumbar _hyung_.” Changmin mendorong sekuat tenaga Yunho hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Dengan segera Changmin akan berbalik pergi sebelum tarikan kuat pada wajahnya membuat bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Akan karena Changmin segera menahan wajah Yunho hingga bibir mereka masih menyisahkan jarak.

“Apa kau ingin membungkamku dengan gairahmu? Lalu paginya setelah penyatuan penuh harapan itu kau meninggalkanku sendiri dengan penuh harapan yang mengambang? Meninggalku dengan rasa sakit sekujur tubuhku yang kunikmati sendiri?”

“Changmin...”

“Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menyakitiku? Apa kau tidak puas? Tingkahmu sungguh membuatku tak mengerti _hyung_! Kenapa kau terus memberiku harapan? Apa karena aku bukan manusia kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya?” airmata semakin membasahi pipi Changmin. Wajah lelahnya memerah karena terus menahan perasaan di hati.

“Changmin aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu,”

“Tapi kau menyakitiku. Berhenti membantah lagi _hyung_! Jika tidak bisa mengabulkannya maka pergi saja! tak usah pedulikan apa yang terjadi padaku! Atau kau ingin membunuhku saja agar aku tak terbebani lagi? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau melakukannya.”

“Changmin, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup membunuhmu.”

“Kalau begitu pergi, dan jangan pedulikan aku.”

“Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus menangis, rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihatmu seperti ini.”

“...”

Sejenak keheningan menyeruak diantara mereka, sebelum Yunho memulai dengan sebuah senyum letihnya.

“Aku akan terus berada disisimu. Maaf karena tak memikirkan perasaanmu.”

“Pembohong, apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan? Harapan apalagi yang kau berikan pada makhluk bukan manusia sepertiku?”

“Aku tahu kau tak akan mempercayainya. Ini juga sulit untukku. Tapi lebih sulit lagi membayangkanmu terus menangis dan kesepian Min, aku mungkin akan menyesali hidupku dan terbayang-bayang oleh rasa bersalah karena penghianatanku. Tapi itu adalah bayaran setimpal asal melihatmu tersenyum dan tak kesepian lagi. Aku akan terus disisimu, cintaku padamu tak main-main Changmin.” Changmin membiarkan kecupan lembut mendarat dibibirnya. Air mata dipipinya yang diusap oleh tangan Yunho membuat matanya menyorot tak fokus.

“Jika aku menginginkan memakan hatimu bisakah kau memberikannya? Jika aku ingin menyimpan matamu disebuah tabung bisakah kau mengizinkannya? Jika aku membuat tubuhmu menjadi manekin di kamarku bisakah kau merelakannya?”

“Asal kau bahagia, maka jawabannya ya.”

“Kalau begitu sekarang aku ingin memakan hatimu.”

Changmin tersenyum, pupil matanya berubah menjadi bola mata rubah beriris biru dengan pinggiran berwarna keemasan. Taring mencuat disela bibirnya, terlihat runcing dan sangat tajam. Telinganya meruncing dan mulai tumbuh bulu mernyerupai telinga rubah.

Wajah manis yang mengalihkan dunia Yunho menjadi bengis dan menyeramkan. Yunho tetap diam, matanya tak sekalipun terpejam. Walau Changminnya berubah wujud seperti ini, Yunho tetap tak merasa takut. Mata siluman rubah didepannya tetap memandangnya penuh cinta hingga ia yakin jika sosok siluman di depannya adalah Changminnya.

Jemari berkuku panjang dan siap mencabik apapun milik Changmin mengelus pipi Yunho yang membuat mata musang itu terpejam meresapi ketulusan sentuhan pemilik hatinya. Cintanya. Tak diragukan lagi, Yunho memang mencintai Changmin.

“Apa kau tidak takut _hyung_? Aku akan mengambil hatimu. Dan membiarkanmu hidup cacat bertopang pada kelereng rubahku.”

Suara nyaring Changmin yang biasa menggema di telinganya berubah serak dan penuh kebuasan. Tapi tetap tak membuat Yunho goyah akan keteguhannya.

“Tidak, lakukanlah.” Changmin tersenyum, mata berpupil besar dengan iris biru itu kembali melelehkan airmata. Ada cinta yang terpancar di mata itu, penuh ketulusan.

Dengan perlahan Changmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Yunho dengan tangan berbulunya. Menatap dalam garis yang menghiasi telapak tangan itu. Lalu dengan pasti kuku panjangnya mulai menggores tiga garis utama itu hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dia juga menggores garis tangan kanannya.

Changmin bisa melihat kening Yunho berkerut menahan sakit pada darah yang terus menetes ditelapak tangannya. Mata musang itu tetap terpejam.

Dengan senyum tulus yang terbentuk di bibir tipis Changmin, diarahkannya telapak tangan kanan Yunho ke telapak tangan kanannya yang juga berdarah. Hingga kedua telapak tangan itu menempel dengan sempurna dan porsi yang pas. Jemari kurusnya dengan sempurna menempel pada jemari panjang Yunho. Benar-benar pas.

“Sekarang, takdirmu terikat takdirku Yunho _hyung_. Kematianmu juga kematianku. Garis jodohmu menjadi kuasaku. Kesuksesanmu dalam kebahagian hidup hanya diperoleh jika bersamaku. Semuanya... adalah tentangku. Tak ada memori yang lebih berharga dari memori bersamaku, hanya padakulah tempatmu berpulang. Aku... Shim Changmin benar-benar mencintaimu walau kita berbeda, dan kau Jung Yunho tak akan bisa hidup tanpaku. Selamat datang di duniaku _hyung_...” dan ciuman hangat penuh perasaan yang menderu dihatipun dihadiahkan Changmin ke bibir hati orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Ke sembilan ekor dibelakang Tubuhnya bergerak dan merekah dengan menakjubkan di malam indah yang dipenuhi sinar bulan purnama itu.

Angin terus berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan yang baru tumbuh, disambut lolongan serigala hutan. Diantara semua kesunyian malam itu, dua tubuh saling menempel dengan erat di lantai hutan yang dingin. Lilitan lidah terus terjadi di salah satu mulut yang dimasuki. Gairah memenuhi tiap molekul-molekul udara dingin hutan yang hanya disinari rembulan.

Yunho tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya, setelah rasa sakit yang sangat menyengat ditelapak tangannya, gairah asing seolah membeludak di seluruh raga. Membawanya membuka mata dan menemukan tubuh Changmin yang polos dibawah kuasanya.

Wajah manis Changmin yang tersenyum sangat bersinar di matanya. Bahkan tubuh Changmin dalam pandangannya seolah bercahaya. Rambut Changmin yang tak kalah panjang dan berubah berwarna putih keabuan, menyebar bagai akar sungai yang menelisik lantai hutan. Sedangkan rambut hitamnya, jatuh ke pipi Changmin dengan lembut.

“ _Saranghae_ , maaf karena aku tak seindah yang selalu kau bayangkan _hyung_.” lirihan nyaring bernada pelan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum dengan airmata yang mulai menuruni mata musangnya.

“Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu Changmin? Apa aku bermimpi masih bisa bersamamu dalam keadaan tak cacat dan masih dapat merasakan sekaligus mencintamu?” pertanyaan Yunho membuat Changmin tertawa. Dengan tangannya dibawanya wajah Yunho mendekatinya hingga bibir mereka saling meneguk kenikmatan surga yang ditawarkan. Cinta adalah racun tanpa ada obatnya.

Diantara lilitan lidah yang terus berlanjut, tanpa Yunho sadari saat dia lengah dan hanya tertuju pada ciuman panas itu. Changmin memaksa keluar kelereng yang bersinar kemilauan mengalahkan berlian dari tenggorokannya. Dalam mulutnya dengan pasti kelereng itu dibawanya ke pergulatan lidah. Dan secara keras digigitnya hingga menjadi 2 bagian. Setengah ditelannya sedangkan sisanya dipaksanya tenggorokan Yunho kembali menelannya.

Yunho tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya menuruti dan kembali mencium penuh hasrat dengan segala rasa cintanya ke bibir candu yang telah membengkak milik si mata _bambi_. Changmin tersenyum sendu menanggapinya, dan kembali membalas ciuman Yunho.

‘Malam ini dan selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Masa depanku adalah bersamamu. Menikmati suka duka dunia yang pasti selalu berusaha merebutmu dariku. Keabadianku, ku pertaruhkan dalam cintaku yang tak terbatas padamu Yunho. Kau... cinta sejatiku.’

‘Aku tak tahu, kenapa di otakku hanya ada dirimu? Semua sel-sel tubuhku memanggil namamu. Membayangkan menyakitimu, tak bisa bersamamu membuat otakku lumpuh dan ingin mati saat itu juga. Malam yang seperti mimpi ini akan ku kenang selamanya. Dan selanjutnya... terserah pada takdir. Yang ku tahu aku akan selalu disampingmu Changmin. Kau... cinta sejatiku.’

**Kau Cinta Sejatiku...**

Tak ada batas, tak terukur kewarasan. Cinta membuat kita jatuh dalam dunia yang salah. Manusia dan siluman tak bisalah bersatu. Karena cinta, mereka melawan takdir. Karena cinta, banyak hal yang mereka korbankan. Penyesalan pantaskah muncul dibenak mereka? Cinta, cinta dan karena cinta. Duniamu dan duniaku runtuh hingga menjadi dunia baru untukku bersamamu.

Keabadian tak lah penting, martabat tak perlu dipikirkan. Pandangan masyarakat terlupakan dalam benak. Nafsu yang menyesakkan namun menyenangkan itulah opsi cinta yang dipilih mereka. Tak perlu bantahan, karena setiap orang memilki arti cintanya masing-masing.

Jadi.... apa arti cinta untuk kalian? Bersediakah kalian membagi cerita kepadaku?

 

OMAKE

“Changmin, Jangan membunuh lagi.”

Lirihan pelan dari Yunho yang berbaring disampingnya membuat Changmin membuka matanya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

“Aku tidak membunuh _hyung_ , aku hanya memusnahkan manusia berhati busuk.”

“Kumohon Changmin, percayalah Pemerintah pasti dapat mengatasi itu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku _hyung_ , aku yakin kau bahkan lebih tua dariku.”

“Ish kenapa sekarang kau protes _hyung_! Anggap saja panggilan sayang huh! Dan aku bukan pembunuh!”

PLAK!

Yunho hanya merinngis saat keningnya mendapat sapaan rindu si ringan tangan Changmin. Changmin sangat keras kepala dan tidak suka terlalu dicampuri.

“Tapi Min, hmm kenapa kau tidak jadi memakan hatiku?”

“Makan hati? Aku tidak pernah memakan benda menjijikan itu _hyung_!”

“Eh, lalu Pejabat Kim? Warga desa...”

“Oh itu, hati orang jahat itu berwarna sangat hitam . Dan aku sangat suka saat benda itu dicabik hewan hutan. Masalah warga desa, itu kesalahan adikku. Rubah yang kemarin menerkammu _hyung_ , dia hanya seekor rubah tapi sangat suka mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan.”

“Apa maksudmu rubah cokelat yang dari tadi menatap kearah kita itu Min? Errr tatapannya ke arahku seperti dirimu beberapa menit yang lalu dibawahku.”

“Eh?”

Tamat.


	5. Reinkarnasi dan Kematian yang Menyedihkan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part tambahan untuk Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho :)  
> tinggalkan jejak jika cerita ini berkenan :) kritik dan saran sangat diterima~

 

Waktu terus bergulir. Membawa masa-masa yang terlewati menjadi kumpulan memori kenangan manis dan pahit. Membawa jiwa raga dalam kawasan adaptasi baru yang mengubah segalanya. Hidup memang begitu, terus bergulir bagai roda yang tak berhenti berputar. Seperti langit yang tak selamanya biru, terhias awan ataupun lembayung jingga yang mengelokannya.

Mata _bambi_ itu perlahan terbuka dari keterpejamannya. Atap plafon berwarna _cream_ memenuhi pandangannya. Membuat bibir tipis berbentuk penuhnya tersenyum kecil.

Ada kenangan yng menyeruak ke otak, mengalirkan tiap rincian kejadian yang lalu tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Tangan kurus namun kekarnya terangkat, menyentuh jantungnya yang bertalu tenang. Ia tak percaya jika semua ini dapat terlewati dengan begitu ringan. Apa karena sekarang ia tak sendiri? Sebesar itukah arti eksitensi seseorang bagi hidupnya?

“Kau sudah bangun?” Pelukan erat di pinggangnya dan ciuman penuh endusan di pipinya membuat Changmin terpejam. tangannya kembali terangkat dan...

Plak!

“Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu _hyung_!”

Teriakan di pagi hari untuk mengetes kualitas vokalnya sungguh sangat meramaikan ruang-ruang apartemen itu.

Changmin beranjak berdiri, mata _bambi_ nya menatap waspada penuh keanarkisan kearah sosok lelaki yang masih mengadu sambil mengelus bahunya yang mendapat sapaan di pagi hari. Dari balik selimut yang menutupi bagian pinggang hingga ke bawah tubuh lelaki itu, Changmin tahu lelaki itu tak terbalut kain satupun. Sama sepertinya saat ini.

“Aw Chwang, ini sangat sakit. Dan hey kenapa bertelanjang? Ingin menggodaku?” Changmin mendengus mengejek mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu.

Dengan sembarangan diambil dan dipakainya _boxer_ yang tidak jauh dari kakinya. Setelahnya, tubuh yang hanya menggunakan _boxer_ yang hanya mampu menutupi setengah pahanya itupun menjauh ke arah pintu kamar. Tadi malam memang tak terjadi apapun, hingga langkahnya sama sekali tak kesulitan. Changmin dan lelaki itu memang sangat suka tidur bersama dalam keadaan telanjang.

* * *

Kadang sebuah rahasia itu sukar terungkap, tapi juga ada rahasia yang hanya dengan sekerjapan mata segera terungkap. Banyak perbedaan, banyak persamaan, hingga membuat pro dan kontra dalam mengungkapkan rahasia sangat berwarna.

Changmin menyadari semua itu. Hidup dalam selang waktu yang lama mengungkap segalanya. Kadang ada rasa bosan, sebuah rasa yang menimbulkan keinginan mengakhiri segalanya. Tapi keinginan itu seolah lenyap lewat kehadiran sosok itu.

Suara nyaring dari mesin kopi yang mengalirkan zat _caffein_ ke dalam mug membuat Changmin tersadar, dengan senyum kecil dihampirinya mesin dan dimatikannya. Mug _porselein_ berisi kopi hangat yang mengepulkan asap, membuat Changmin tak tahan untuk tak segera meminum kopi hangat itu.

Aktivitas meminum kopi yang sangat hikmat itupun terganggu, saat sepasang tangan memeluk punggungnya dari belakang. Tangan sosok itu melingkar erat di perutnya membuat Changmin dapat merasakan punggung telanjangnya menempel erat tanpa penghalang apapun dengan dada rata orang itu.

“Gezz Yunho _hyung_ , kenapa kau berulah lagi?” gerutuan itu terlontar karena si lelaki bermata _bambi_ hampir saja tersedak kopinya.

Lelaki yang memeluknya dari belakang—Yunho tampak tak peduli. Dengan wajah seolah tanpa dosanya, diendusnya tiap sisi leher panjang Changmin. Tengkuk nya yang menyerbakkan feromon, sangat disukai Yunho.

“ _Hyung_!”

Yunho tetap tak memedulikan protesan itu, disingkirkannya Mug di tangan Changmin ke meja. Dengan mata sayu yang menyiratkan makna tajam, digenggamnnya sisi kanan wajah Changmin dan diarahkannya ke wajahnya , hingga dapat diciumnya bibir yang sangat suka memprotesnya itu.

Mata _bambi_ Changmin tetap terbuka, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada mata musang yang menatap sayu kearahnya. Ada kilatan kesedihan di mata itu yang membuat Changmin dengan segera membalikan badan yang disambut pelukan erat oleh tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya.

Tangannya yang menawarkan kenyamananpun memeluk bahu tegap itu. Menawarkan ketenangan. Protesan tertahan diujung lidah. Mata yang tadinya tersirat penolakan perlahan menyendu dan terpejam.

Semuanya tak seindah itu. Kenapa ia terus mencoba melupakan hal penting ini? Pilihan yang penuh konsekuensi dengan prinsip dan paham yang terluka adalah kesedihan tiada batas. Changmin memang tahu tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia tahu, Yunho sangat menyesal. Lelaki itu tak sekali ingin mati, namun selalu tertahan oleh bayangan dirinya—Changmin yang bersedih sepanjang hidupnya. Yunho selalu memikirkan semuanya, itulah kelebihan serta kekurangan lelaki itu. Apa Changmin terlalu egois?

Kecapan kuat di belah bibirnya, membuat lelaki bermata _bambi_ membuka celah bibirnya. menyambut bibir bawah tebal yang dilumatnya keras. Bibir bagian atasnya pun tak kalah dilumat membuat bagian tengah bibir atasnya itu semakin menonjol.

Decakan dan kecapan yang tak terelakan. Dua lidah yang keluar dari sarangnya. Terus berlanjut hingga _saliva_ yang bercampur jatuh menuruni dagu. Dengan penutup akhir ciuman lembut dibibir hati itu, Changmin menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya.

Mata _bambi_ yang terpejam terbuka hingga kembali bersitatap dengan mata musang yang di iris hitamnya menyimpan banyak luka. Ada banyak rahasia yang tak diberitahukan lelaki itu padanya. Seolah tersimpan dan rasa sakitnya dinikmati sendiri. Namun Shim Changmin adalah orang yang tahu segalanya, hanya lewat tatapan mata... rahasia-rahasia Yunho begitu mudah terungkap.

“Changmin...” suara itu membuat Changmin terkekeh geli, matanya menatap penuh pengertian ke Yunho.

“Kau tak bosan menciumku terus _hyung_?”

“Bagaimana aku bisa bosan! Menciummu itu sangat menyenangkan.” Suara Yunho yang kembali bersemangat membuat hati Changmin menghangat. Ia memang tak bisa menyembuhkan luka permanent itu, tapi Changmin bisa mengalihkannya.

“Aw, gombalanmu tak mempan.”

_Pout_ an Yunho karena jawabannya membuat Changmin tertawa, digeplaknya bibir Yunho hingga lelaki itu mengaduh sembari memegangi bibirnya.

“Biar bibirmu kembali ke bentuk semula _hyung_!”

“Changminie! _Waeyo_? Bibirku ini aset memanjakanmu! Jangan main tangan begitu!”

Changmin menjawab protesan itu dengan dengusan menahan tawa. Mata _bambi_ yang menyipit manis membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum. Bibir hati yang sebenarnya masih berkedut-kedut itu menarik tiap sudutnya membentuk kurva senyuman tulus yang mendesirkan hati.

Pelukan yang selanjutnya diterima Changmin dari Yunho membuat Changmin mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tak terdefinisi. Sejumput rambut Yunho yang menyentuh tengkuknya dan bibir lembab basah yang mengecup pelan tulang selangkanya, semuanya... ia tahu apa artinya.

‘Apa kau sangat menyesal Yunho _hyung_? Pasti sangat berat ya _hyung_? Apa hatimu sangat terbebani? Apa aku salah memaksamu disisiku?’ ribuan pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak Changmin. Tapi tak ada yang pernah tersampaikan lewat bibirnya.

“Hey Changmin, aku merasa sangat takut.” Suara yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat Changmin tersenyum kecil. Mata _bambi_ nya menatap ke arah jendela yang membingkai pemandangan trotoar yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki.

“Apa yang kau takutkan _hyung_?”

“Kehilanganmu.”

Satu kata yang menyiratkan ribuan arti yang tak tersampaikan.

Changmin tersenyum tulus, matanya terpejam barang sejenak.

“Aku juga takut _hyung_.”

“Kau takut kehilanganku?”

“Penyesalanmu.”

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat, Changmin bisa merasakan pelukan lelaki beriris hitam itu semakin mengerat pada tubuhnya.

“Kau ingat beberapa abad yang lalu _hyung_? Saat dimana Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah menyesal dan penuh lukamu. Itu membuatku benar-benar merasa...”

“Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ku lakukan. Karena itu membuatku hampir kehilanganmu.”

“ _Hyung_ aku...”

“Changmin, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Lupakan okey?”

‘Tapi kau selalu memikirkannya hyung. Kau tak bisa membohongiku.’

“ _Mianhae_.”

Yunho membiarkan lelaki dipelukannya melepaskan diri dan melangkah pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Wajah tampannya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

“Changmin, hati itu bagaikan sebuah batang pohon hidup. Setiap goresan dalam akan kekal dibatangnya. Walau sel-selnya terus tumbuh dan membelah. Namun goresan yang menembus kulit pohon akan tetaplah membekas. Tak bergetah dan menganga lebar seperti diawal. Namun terus terasa seolah itu baru saja berlalu.”

Changmin bisa mendengar lirihan Yunho dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Matanya semakin berkilat.

“Yunho hyung, kau harusnya tahu pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik. Rasa terluka bukanlah alasan utamanya. Namun pengecewaan akibat itulah yang memvonis segalanya. Rasa terluka dihatimu tak pernah kau pikirkan, tapi rasa karena telah mengecawakan banyak oranglah yang menghantuimu.”

**FlashBack, beberapa abad dari waktu sekarang**

Changmin tersenyum bahagia, musim semi telah tiba. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan pepohonan rindang yang memenuhi mata. Segalanya terlewati sempurna. Tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya adalah nyata, helaan nafas teratur di tengkuknya bukanlah ilusi semata.

Ia dan Yunho benar-benar bersama. Dan mereka menikmati indahnya musim semi bersama di teras sempitnya.

“Yunho.” Intrupsi seseorang menghancurkan ketenangan itu.

Changmin bangkit dari keadaaan berbaringnya hingga terduduk, dibiarkannya Yunho tetap tertidur di sampingnya.

“Siapa?”

“Bisakah kau membangunkan Yunho? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya.” Changmin tak menjawab, diperhatikannya penampilan wanita itu. _Hanbook_ yang terbuat dari sutra, batu giok indah yang tergantung diikatannya, dan beberapa abdi yang mengawalnya. Bukan wanita biasa.

Changmn ingin mengusir wanita itu, tapi tatapan matanya begitu memohon membuatnya menghela nafas kesal.

Dengan sedikit tak rela Changmin mendekatkan diri ke Yunho yang tertidur dengan posisi lucu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan dengkuran pelan.

Di kecupnya pelan bibir terbuka itu tanpa peduli ada orang lain disekitarnya. Changmin sedikit punya prasangka buruk jika wanita asing ini akan membuat Yunho menjauh darinya.

“Changmin...” lirihan serak khas bangun tidur membuat Changmin tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Pelukan erat yang kemudian didapatnya beserta tubuhnya yang digulingkan hingga berada dibawah lelaki yang dicintainya membuat Changmin menghilangkan senyumnya berganti merengut ingin menggampar Yunho.

“Changmin.. kenapa membangunkanku.”

Ciuman gemas di kedua pipinya dari Yunho membuat Changmin malu sendiri. Dengan kesal didorongnya bahu Yunho anarkis dengan kaki yang siap menendang kuat.

“Yunho- _yah_...” lirihan bernada tak percaya itu menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

Changmin bisa melihat mata musang di atasnya yang terbelalak kaget disusul tubuh lelaki itu yang bangun dari keadaan menindihnya. Tubuh Yunho yang berbalik memunggunginya membuat Changmin merasakan perasaan gelisah tanpa sebab. Mata _bambi_ nya yang menyayu menatap dalam wanita asing yang menatap kekasihnya.

“Yang Mulia Ratu, apa yang anda lakukan disini?”

“Yunho- _yah_... bisakah kita berbicara empat mata?” lirikan wanita itu kearahnya membuat Changmin tahu jika ia tak diizinkan mendengarkan.

“Ah tapi...”

“Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , kalian masuklah ke dalam. Aku akan tetap disini.”

Changmin tidak tahu ini keputusan yang benar atau tidak. Tapi semoga tak terjadi hal buruk seperti dibayangannya.

 

Yunho menatap penuh tanya wanita yang duduk dihadapannya. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, dan Yunho tak mengelak jika wanita yang sekarang telah menjadi istri sahabatnya itu semakin cantik.

“Ada apa yang mulia permaisuri datang kehadapan hamba?” pertanyan itu di selingi nada bercanda antar kawan lama, membuat wanita yang ada dihadapan Yunho tersenyum.

“Moos—ah maksudku Yunho- _yah_ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.” Yunho menanggukkan kepala.

“Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Rin. Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, entah bagaimana aku tetap geli apalagi jika kamu yang memanggilnya.”

“Tidak sopan rasanya jika aku melakukan itu Yang Mulia...”

“Yunho- _yah_ , tolong? Kita hanya berdua disinikan?”

Mata belo dengan iris hitam yang memandang memohon membuat Yunho menghela nafas karena tak kuasa menolak.

“Baiklah Doha- _yah_.”

Wanita itu tersenyum senang, wajahnya sejenak membuat Yunho terpaku dan segera mengalihkan pandangan.

Apa rasa itu masih ada?

“Yunho- _yah_ apa pemuda tadi yang membuatmu mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri?” pertanyaan itu membuat yunho kembali menatap wanita itu.

“Aku rasa kau sudah tahu segalanya Doha- _yah_ , aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun.”

“Yunho- _yah_ ini salah...” Genggaman tangan pada jemarinya, membuat Yunho menunduk menatap genggaman itu.

“Aku memang tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tapi ini benar-benar salah Yunho- _yah_. Aku tidak percaya kau mengundurkan diri karena hal gila ini. Bukankah mengabdi pada istana cita-citamu?”

Yunho tetap diam, tak menjawab.

“Yunho- _yah_ , mungkin aku memang terkesan sangat ikut campur. Tapi apa kau sadar? orang yang kau cintai itu segender denganmu. Kau bilang kau kesepian sebagai Mooseok bukan? Yunho- _yah_ kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kau masih punya aku dan Rin. Juga masih ada banyak lagi orang yang peduli denganmu. Apa kau berpikir hidup dengan anak muda itu dapat melepaskan kesepianmu? Apa kau pikir bisa hidup bahagia dengannya? Kalian segender dan tidak mungkin memiliki keturunan, apa kau yakin tidak akan lebih kesepian tinggal hanya dengannya, jika denganku dan Rin saja kau kesepian? Yunho- _yah_... tolong pikirkan baik-baik.”

Yunho tetap diam, namun perlahan tangannya melepaskan genggaman tangan Doha di jemarinya.

“Doha, aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.” Yunho beranjak berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum perkataan Doha membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

“Yunho, aku dan Rin sangat merindukan Mooseok kami. Yang teguh pada prinsipnya, dan sangat tahu mana yang baik dan benar. Aku percaya jika ini juga yang diinginkan adikmu, melihatmu di jalan yang benar, dan bahagia dengan segala cita-citamu yang kau raih dengan susah payah. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu Yunho- _yah_.”

Genggaman tangan itu mengerat, mata musang milik Yunho menatap kedepan dengan sorotan kosong seolah banyak memori yang melintas di benaknya. Kebersamaannya dengan sang adik, kenangan terakhirnya dengan adiknya itu, kebersamaannya dengan Rin dan Doha. Lalu... airmata Changmin, kilatan terluka... senyum menentramkan hati yang perlahan menghilang... semua pilihan begitu penuh konsekuensi yang memberatkannya.

Yang Yunho tak tahu, dibalik dinding tipis rumah kecil itu. Changmin mendengar semuanya.

* * *

 

Changmin mengelus bulu rubah di depannya. Wajahnya mendongak menatap awan yang bergerak pelan di langit. Ia tak ingin mendengar pembicaraan itu, tapi kesensitifan telinganya bukan kuasanya.

Mata _bambi_ itu terus terpaku pada langit. Sebelum senyum miring menghias wajahnya.

“ _Pabo_ nomor dua, apa menurutmu aku terlalu berharap? Kau tahu? Rasanya kesal sekali. Kalau bisa, aku ingin membunuh semua orang yang membuat si _Hyung pabo_ nomor satu itu meragukanku.” Rubah yang diajak bicara itu hanya diam, mata besarnya yang menyeramkan menatap tajam wajah Changmin.

“Kau menyetujuinya? Kau memang benar-benar _pabo_! _Hyung_ tak akan ragu lagi meninggalkanku jika aku melakukannya.”

Rubah itu tetap memandang tajam, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat pipi Changmin. Membuat Changmin menoleh dan menatap mata bulat tajam penuh kebuasan itu. Mata yang menyiratkan kepastian jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

“Jangan lakukan apapun.” Rubah itu tampak kembali tak peduli, ia membalikan badan dan dengan keempat kakinya berlari pergi memasuki hutan.

Krek!

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangan ke wanita asing yang keluar dari kediamannya. Yunho yang tak mengikuti wanita itu membuat kening Changmin berkernyit.

“Yunho ada di dalam.” Pandangan wanita itu yang sangat intens memerhatikan penampilannya, membuat Changmin merasa tak nyaman.

“Permisi.” Kepergian wanita itu dengan para dayangnya tak dipedulikan Changmin dengan repot mencari muka, ia kembali duduk di teras dan memerhatikan pergerakan awan diatas sana. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya yang tergerai bebas membuat Changmin memejamkan mata.

“Aku mungkin tidak bisa bertahan.” lirihan yang begitu pelan, hingga tertelan gemuruh angin.

Beberapa saat terlewati dengan begitu lambat. Keabsenan Yunho yang terlarut dalam dilemanya membuat Changmin merasa benar-benar asing. Changmin sudah terbiasa di dekat Yunho.

Di beberapa bulan purnama ini bahkan mereka lewati dengan saling bercanda, pelukan dan sesekali ciuman.

“Arrrrrghhhhhhht!!”

Teriakan kesakitan dari arah hutan membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget. Suara pintu yang di buka kemudian, dan sosok Yunho yang berlari pergi ke sumber suara membuat Changmin segera berdiri dan mengikuti Yunho.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya Yunho. Beberapa mayat tercabik telah terkapar tak bernyawa. Menyisahkan sosok sahabatnya—Doha yang terluka dengan tangan yang menahan moncong rubah diatasnya agar tak mengoyak lehernya. Bahu kecil sahabat perempuannya itu terlihat penuh darah karena kuku-kuku tajam sang rubah.

“Hentikan.” Suara Yunho penuh getar rasa tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa rubah yang dianggap Changmin adiknya begitu juga Yunho dapat melakukan ini? Bagaimana bisa berani melukai sahabatnya?

Rubah itu tampak tak peduli, ia semakin membenamkan kuku panjangnya ke bahu yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu hingga darah semakin banyak mengalir. Membuat Yunho semakin menatap tak percaya.

Changmin menatap keadaan wanita itu datar. Namun matanya berubah penuh kilat tak terdefinisi saat melihat tubuh terpaku Yunho yang tangannya tergenggam kuat menahan amarah.

“Hentikan.”

‘Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit dengan tindakan bodohmu rubah bodoh tidak punya otak!’

Perintah singkat dari Changmin segera dituruti sang rubah, membuat binatang berbulu kecoklatan itu meloncat dari tubuh wanita yang telah kehilangan kesadaran. Dan dengan tubuh yang semakin dirundukan—terlihat takut-takut—rubah itu menghampiri Changmin yang berada di belakang Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat hal itu segera berbalik hingga tatapannya bertemu tatapan changmin.

Rubah yang mengusap penuh ketakutan ke kakinya membuat Changmin mengigit bibirnya.

‘Aku ingin membunuhmu, tapi ini tak sepenuhnya salahmu.aku bahkan merasa senang melihat keadaan wanita itu. Jadi pergilah, Yunho terlihat sangat marah.”

“Changmin, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau menyuruh rubah itu untuk...”

Yunho memang sangat suka menghakiminya, tapi Changmin tak menyalahkan itu. Langkah mendekat diambil Changmin mendekati Yunho saat rubah kecokelatannya telah berlari pergi.

“Changmin, aku berhak marah karena ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, wanita ini bukan orang jahat! Dia sahabatku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini Changmin- _ah_?!”

“Apa aku diijinkan membela diri _hyung_?”

Changmin menggenggam tangan Yunho yang terlihat tegang dan penuh tonjolan urat yang semakin nampak kepermukaan kulit. Namun yang didapatkan Changmin, sebuah sentakan hingga genggaman itu terlepas dan Yunho berbalik menghampiri tubuh wanita yang kehilangan kesadaran.

Dari awal Changmin tahu, pembelaan dirinya pasti percuma.

Sebelum ia berbalik pergi kembali ke gubuk bekas tempat pegasingannya, mata Changmin berkilat tidak suka melihat Yunho yang melangkah pergi dengan wanita itu digendongannya.

Apa yang kau harapkan? Changmin mengejar Yunho yang terang-terangan mengabaikannya? Changmin tidak akan melakukan itu. Dari awal saat Changmin memutuskan membagi jalan takdirnya, Yunho adalah lelaki bebas tanpa tuntutan. Berhak meninggalkannya walau mereka terikat. Bahkan Yunho bisa hidup dengan orang lain jika lelaki itu memang ingin. Walau pasti sulit karena keterikatan mereka melukai hati lelaki itu, tetapi lelaki setangguh Yunho pasti dapat bertahan jika memang itu keputusannya.

Hingga Changmin dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa siksaan akan mati karena kekekalannya yang semakin terkikis. Semakin Yunho mencoba menjauh dan mengabaikannya, maka semakin pendeklah umur Changmin. Bola kehidupan yang telah terbagi dua adalah bola rusak yang begitu rapuh untuk menjadi abu. Semakin jauh jarak memisahkan setiap bagiannya, maka semakin terkikislah bongkahan itu.

Semakin kecil hingga lama kelamaan hilang, habis seluruhnya menjadi debu. Yunho tak akan mati, lelaki itu akan sebebas sebelum bertemu Changmin. Berbeda dengan si _bambi_ yang akan mengikuti jejak kelerengnya.

Jadi jalan takdir mana yang akan dipilih Yunho? Kebebasannya atau kebersamaannya dengan Changmin yang tak bisa memberikan apapun?

* * *

 

HoMin

* * *

 

Hari terus berganti, beberapa musim terlewati tanpa terasa hingga penghujung musim gugur di depan mata. Changmin tak pernah bosan, dari matahari memunculkan diri hingga kembali ke peraduannya ia akan duduk di teras rumahnya menatap pepohonan yang menggugurkan dedaunan dengan benak yang dipenuhi memori kenangan hidupnya yang tak singkat.

Changmin tak pernah lupa berburu, rubah kecokelatan yang selalu bersamanya di hidupnyapun tak absen membawa hewan buruan untuknya. Tapi Changmin rasa segalanya percuma, hampir setahun Yunho tak pernah kembali. Changmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin rusak dari dalam, wajahnya yang kian hari kian memucat dan pipinya yang semakin tirus. Semuanya tanda hidupnya tak lama lagi.

Changmin tak menampik, hatinya begitu terluka. Yunho kembali mengingkari janjinya. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin terkadang meragukan, apakah Yunho mencintainya? Apakah Yunho menganggapnya orang terpenting di hidupnya? Seperti arti Yunho bagi Changmin selama ini?

Jilatan dipipinya membuat Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata coklatnya yang tak sependar dulu menatap rubah yang seperti adiknya itu dengan senyum kekanakan yang menyiratkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

“Tenang saja _Pabo_ nomor dua, Yunho pasti kembali. Bukankah aku rumahnya?” itu hanya penghiburan untuk diri Changmin. Changmin hanya ingin menghibur dirinya yang terjebak pada kata-kata manis lelaki pembohong yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Rubah berbulu kecoklatan itu kembali menjilat pipinya, membuat mata _bambi_ Changmin semakin kehilangan pendarnya.

“Aku ingin menangis, rasanya lelah sekali. Tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh dan tak berguna.” Walau berkata demikian, Changmin tetap meneteskan airmata. Hanya satu tetes, dan segera dihapusnya.

“Dulu aku ingin tertawa terbahak saat ibuku mati meninggalkanku karena cinta yang menjebaknya pada seorang lelaki haus kekuasaan. Tapi sekarang aku merasakannya, aku terjatuh pada lelaki pembohong.” Rubah yang menggesekkan moncongnya ke perutnya membuat Changmin terkekeh.

“Mati disaat kau dalam pengharapan karena seseorang adalah hal yang sangat menyiksa dan menyedihkan. Dari awal harusnya aku tidak membuat Yunho _hyung_ terjebak padaku. Tapi anehnya tak ada penyesalan di hatiku. Aku bahkan akan terus mengulanginya walau diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki.”

Changmin beranjak berdiri, mengambil kelinci—hasil buruan si rubah yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

“Ibuku pernah bilang, jangan pernah mati dalam pengharapan cintamu kembali. Tetapi aku dengan bodohnya dalam posisi itu. Ibu pasti tidak akan senang, dan akan memukulku di Akhirat nanti. _Kekeke_ tapi aku harap ibu senang karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu denganku.” ucapan itu penuh nada humor dan seolah hal menyenangkan akan terjadi, namun tak sesuai maknanya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Changmin mungkin tak akan pernah tahu dan menyadari, jika rubah kecoklatan yang mendengarkan semua curahan hatinya itu ikut meneteskan airmata di belakang punggungnya.

* * *

 

Yunho merasa hidupnya tak tenang. Sebagian dirinya terus memberontak ingin bertemu Changmin. Hidupnya seolah tak lagi nyaman dan tentram. Bahkan dalam tidurpun Yunho tak pernah mendapatkan ketenangan, bayang-bayang wajah Changmin memenuhi otaknya. Rasa ketakutan dan bersalah seakan membludak memenuhi tiap rinci hidupnya.

Bagaimana keadaan Changmin saat ini? Apa lelaki itu baik-baik saja?

“Mooseok- _ssi_ , kau baik-baik saja?” sentuhan seseorang di lengannya membuat Yunho menoleh dan menatap wajah gadis oriental yang beberapa waktu ini menemaninya ditengah kesendiriannya. Gadis yang dikenalkan Doha saat wanita itu telah sadar dan keadaannya membaik. Gadis yang merupakan anak dari salah satu menteri kerajaan.

“Aku baik-baik saja Nona, tapi apa akan baik-baik saja jika anda di kediaman saya? Ini pasti akan menimbulkan presepsi buruk banyak kalangan.”

“Kenapa harus dipikirkan? Aku mau kok jadi istri Mooseok- _ssi_.” Gadis itu memang sangat blak-blakan, membuat Yunho tak nyaman dan dengan lembut melepaskan jemari lentik yang berada di lengannya.

“Maaf saya ada urusan.”

Yunho tak pernah bisa memulai dengan orang lain. Hatinya seolah terkunci hanya untuk satu sosok. Changmin... lelaki yang selalu memberinya ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Yunho sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Waktu tak pernah bisa menghapus kerinduannya. Rasa itu seolah kian bertambah. Rasa cintanya pada Changmin benar-benar membuat Yunho tersiksa namun tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Yunho merasa bersalah, ia terus meragu pada keputusannya. Tapi... bayang-bayang kekecewaan semua orang memenuhi benak Yunho. Apalagi adiknya, Yunho melupakan hal penting melebihi cita-citanya ini dan Doha berhasil mengingatkannya. Yunho memang bukan lelaki egois, dan adiknya yang telah meninggal adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Yunho tak bisa membuat adiknya tak tenang di akhirat sana.

Argh! Yunho memegang dadanya, rasanya sangat sakit. Ia segera ke pohon terdekat. Dan memuntahkan sesuatu yang seolah ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Darah yang bercampur dengan serpihan-serpihan kecil bercahaya yang perlahan meredup dan berubah menjadi pasir membuat mata musang itu terbelalak menatap pada apa yang dimuntahkannya itu.

“Kenapa perasaanku sangat buruk? Changmin...”

Perpisahan semakin dekat, dan tinggal menunggu waktu takdir memainkan perannya. Hey Yunho- _yah_... apa kau siap menerima kejutan takdir?

 

Semakin hari, rasa gelisah semakin memenuhi pikiran Yunho. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memuntahkan hal yang sama. Membuatnya merasa jika ada hal tak baik yang akan datang di hidupnya. Dengan perasaan tak enak akhirnya Yunho beranjak. Ia sudah memutuskan akan melihat keadaan Changmin,setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Yunho sangat khawatir tentang kondisi Changmin setelah perpisahan sepihaknya. Ia sangat mencemaskan _bambi_ nya.

Sebut Yunho pembohong karena tak menepati janjinya pada Changmin, tapi Yunho benar-benar tak berniat seperti itu. Kekecewaan Doha, Rin, taman-temannya dan yang terpenting adiknya benar-benar memberatkan Yunho. Ia tak mungkin memilih satu orang diatas kekecewaan banyak orang. Tak akan ada kebahagiaan untuk itu.

Tapi apa Yunho lupa jika Changmin telah menyuruhnya meninggalkan si _bambi_ namun ia bersikeras disisinya?

Apa Yunho lupa jika ia berkata tak akan menyesali apapun yang terjadi?

Apa yunho lupa jika ia berjanji akan terus disisi Changmin?

Dan apakah Yunho lupa, semenjak malam penyatuan takdir mereka maka Changmin tak akan pernah bisa hidup terpisah jauh darinya?

 

Langkah panjang Yunho ambil menuju kandang kudanya, ia benar-benar harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Changmin. Terlalu terpaku pada tujuannya membuat Yunho tak menyadari jika ia telah melewati Doha yang berjalan dengan gadis yang dikenalkan kepadanya.

“Yunho- _yah_!” Yunho tak mendengar, lelaki itu bahkan mulai berlari pergi membuat senyum Doha memudar.

“Jadi... ini pilihanmu Yunho- _yah_?”

Kekecewaan dan kesedihan jelaslah terlihat di ekspresi Doha.

“Mooseok- _ssi_ mau kemana Yang Mulia?”

“Dia menuju ke sumber kehancurannya.”

‘Hey Yunho, kau telah memilih jalan yang benar. Tapi kenapa kau kembali menoleh ke belakang? Kembali meragu? Dan terjebak pada labirin cinta terlarangmu. Aku tahu bagaimana cinta itu, karena akupun merasakannya pada Rin. Tapi Yunho- _yah_... cinta itu tidak pernah melukai, apalagi menyudutkanmu pada persimpangan penuh dosa. Kenapa kau kembali ke jalan tidak benar Yunho-yah?’

Hey Doha, apakah kau lupa? Itu adalah presepsi cinta buatmu. Bukan Yunho ataupun orang lain yang merasakan cinta. Bahkan Rin yang mencintai dan dicintaimupun memiliki presepsi berbeda tentang cintanya padamu.

* * *

Salju turun dipagi awal musim dingin, Changmin menyambutnya dengan senyum kecil dan tangan yang menengadah ke atas. Rintik-rintik putih yang jatuh ke tangannya membuat senyum di bibir yang memucat itu semakin tertarik.

Dengan baju tipis yang tak terlindungi mantel ataupun _durumagi_ , Changmin melangkah keluar dengan kaki telanjang. Changmin bisa merasakan, tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya. Bola kehidupannya hanya tinggal serpihan kecil yang tak kan lama lagi seluruhnya luruh menjadi debu.

Kakinya yang jenjang dan kurus mulai melangkah menembus rintikan salju. Suhu yang mendingin membuat Changmin sesekali menggigil. Kaki telanjangnya bahkan mulai kembali mati rasa karena suhu itu.

Namun Changmin tak peduli.

Menjaga kesehatan seperti kata pembohong yang memiliki hatinya terdengar tak penting lagi. Ia akan benar-benar mati. Wajahnya sudah tak semanis dulu, pipinya sangat tirus. Bibirnya benar-benar pucat. Dan mata _bambi_ nya memiliki kantung mata hitam di bawahnya. Changmin tak pernah bisa tidur, rasa cintanya pada Yunho membuatnya begitu tersiksa oleh rasa ditinggalkan.

Tapi rasanya keelokan parasnya pun sudah tak penting lagi. Kenyataan tidak akan berubah. Yunho tetap tak menoleh apalagi kembali kepadanya.

Changmin terus berputar kekanakan diantara salju yang turun. Bibir yang tersenyum menyamarkan semua kesakitannya. Hidupnya yang serasa begitu sulit sejenak Changmin lupakan. Di tengah ambang-ambang batas hidupnya, Changmin ingin tersenyum dan mengatakan pada takdir yang selalu mempermainkannya jika ia baik-baik saja.

Dan mata musang itu mengamatinya.

Yunho bisa melihat Changmin yang terlihat bahagia tanpanya, yang membuat bibir hatinya meringis penuh keterlukaan. Mata musangnya menyorot sendu. Apa Changmin telah melupakannya? Sebegitu mudahnyakah?

Jarak yang memisahkan mereka memang cukup jauh, tapi Yunho bisa melihat Changmin baik-baik saja. walau ia ingin memarahi lelaki bermata _bambi_ itu karena tak memakai baju hangat, tapi melihat keceriannya. Yunho yakin tidak akan terjadi apapun.

Sekarang Yunho sadar, ia terlalu berlebihan. seharusnya ia tak perlu memikirkan Changmin. Lelaki bermata _bambi_ itu baik-baik saja.

“Selamat tinggal Changmin.” Yunho berbalik pergi, tanpa menyadari di balik punggungnya tubuh Changmin jatuh terkapar. Tak bergerak. Dan seolah kecerian hanya bayang semu semata. Takdir telah memutuskan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Yunho terhenti, ia masih ingin melihat senyum ceria Changmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia berbalik, dan pemandangan di depannya membuat mata musang itu terbelalak. Yunho dengan segera berlari mendekati tubuh Changmin yang terkapar. Dan hal yang ia lihat setelah menyandarkan kepala Changmin ke lengannya benar-benar membuatnya tertegun.

Wajah Changmin benar-benar pucat, dengan pipi tirus dan lingkar hitam dibawah mata yang sangat terlihat. Bibir tipis berbentuk penuh yang dulu selalu dikecupnya kehilangan warnanya, bahkan darah mengalir dari cela bibir itu. Tubuh yang dulunya masih cukup berisi itupun berubah menjadi sangat kurus.

“Changmin... _Andwe_... Changmin...” lirihan itu terdengar penuh penyesalan, airmata tanpa dapat ditahan jatuh mengaliri pipi hingga jatuh ke pipi tirus yang pucat itu.

Sebelah tangan Yunho dengan bergetar menyentuh pipi itu. Sangat dingin, tak ada jejak kehangatan disana.

“Jangan tinggalkan aku, Changmin- _ah_... ‘ku mohon. Changmin- _ah_ kumohon...”

Tak ada jawaban. Hati Yunho sangat terluka. Di seluruh hidupnya, Yunho tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperih ini. Rasa sakit ini bahkan melebihi rasa saat kehilangan adiknya. Raut penuh keterlukaan terekpresi secara jelas di wajahnya.

“Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku Changmin, aku selalu menyakitimu...”

Ciuman kecil Yunho daratkan di bibir pucat itu, namun... tak ada perubahan.

Apakah semuanya benar-benar terlambat?

Raga Changmin benar-benar kehilangan detak jantungnya, dan kenyataan itu membuat Yunho sangat tersakiti. Dengan otak yang tak bisa berpikir jernih Yunho mencabut pedangnya, dan mengarahkan ke lehernya.

Raut penuh kefrustasian tersirat diwajahnya. Darah mulai menetes dari luka yang perlahan terbentuk di leher.

“Changmin... aku akan menyusulmu. Di reinkarnasi berikutnya, semoga kita bisa bertemu. Dan percayalah... aku tak akan menyiakanmu lagi di kesempatan itu. Maafkan aku yang bodoh hingga terus membuatmu terluka. Aku... aku... memang terlalu bodoh.”

Mata pedang itu akan memenggal kepala Yunho sebelum sepasang tangan menghentikan itu. Membuat Yunho menatap tak percaya tangan Changmin yang menahan tangannya.

“Hy-hyung... jang-an!” Yunho terpaku menatap pada bibir pucat yang terbuka dan tersenggal itu. Walau Mata _bambi_ nya tetap terpejam seolah sulit terbuka. Lirihan itu bahkan sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

“Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Pi-pikirkan semuanya _hyung_! Teruslah hidup dan jalani cita-citamu yang selama ini tertahan karena ke-hadiranku...”

“Changmin...” airmata kembali menetes dari mata musang yang menatap tak percaya itu. Yunho merasa sangat menyesal.

Mata _bambi_ itu perlahan terbuka, dan membuat nafas Yunho tercekat melihat binar yang disukainya telah hilang tak berbekas. Irisnya tetap berwarna coklat cerah, namun begitu kosong dan hampa.

“Lihatlah, ka-karena aku _hyung_ sampai berwajah sangat ter-luka seperti ini...” nafas Changmin semakin tersenggal-senggal seolah oksigen sangat sulit diperolehnya.

“Aku percaya, tanpaku pasti hampir setahun ini _hyung_ sangat bahagia. Aku tidak akan menangis selama sisa hidupku karena a-ku akan mati. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois ini _hy_ - _hyung_...” mata _bambi_ yang akan terpejam dan nafas yang kian melemah membuat Yunho merendahkan wajah. Dan mencium menyalurkan nafasnya ke sosok di lengannya itu.

“ _Hyung_! A-apa yang kau la-kukan...”

“Jangan tinggalkan aku Changmin-ah... Tolong...”

“ _H-hyung_ kenapa kau lakukan ini... harapan apa la-gi ini _hyung_... _hyung_ jangan la-kukan lagi.”

Airmata perlahan mulai menuruni mata _bambi_ itu, Changmin merasa sangat dipermainkan. Ia bersedia melepaskan Yunho, untuk cita-cita dan semua yang dipentingkan Yunho. Untuk kebahagiaan lelaki itu. Tapi kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa Yunho selalu menyuruhnya bertingkah egois lalu diakhir meninggalkannya saat rasa percaya itu terpupuk. Tak tahukah Yunho jika itu sangat menyakitinya?

“ _Hyung_... kau pasti akan bosan hanya memiliki-ku yang jelas tak memberimu keturunan yang meramaikan rumahmu. Kau akan bosan... dan kem-kembali meninggalkanku _hyung_. Seorang lelaki tak akan pernah lengkap jika tak memiliki anak, benar-kan? Jadi biarkan aku...”

“Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Changmin- _ah_ tetaplah bertahan, tetaplah di sisiku. Kali ini aku berjanji dengan disaksikan matahari dan seluruh isi bumi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus disisimu! Tidak akan pernah ada rasa bosan, kebahagianku bukan bertolak ukur kehadiran seorang anak. Kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu, percaya padaku Changmin- _ah_! Tolong percayalah padaku. Changmin- _ah_ kumohon...”

Changmin tersenyum tertahan, Yunho sangat suka bejanji dan membuatnya berharap. Yang dengan bodohnya ia tak pernah bisa menolaknya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Changmin menghapus airmata di pipi Yunho. Mata _bambi_ nya sesekali terpejam tak kuasa bertahan.

“ _Hyung_... tapi ini sudah terlambat.” Dan tangan itu jatuh dengan lemas dari pipi Yunho. Bersamaan dengan mata _bambi_ yang terpejam dan nafas yang benar-benar telah direnggut dari raga.

Semuanya telah terlambat.

“CHANGMIN!!!!!!”

.

.

.

* * *

“CHANGMIN!!!!!!”

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya penuh keringat dengan mata musang yang terbelalak ketakutan. Dengan panik dia beranjak berdiri dan mengambil pakaian di lemari.

Yunho tak peduli pada apapun lagi! Ia harus bertemu Changmin! Yunho tak akan kehilangan Changmin, dan hal itu pasti.

Dimalam musim gugur yang sangat dingin Yunho memacu kudanya kencang. Yunho tak memikirkan udara yang dapat membekukannya. Ia terlalu takut mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan!

 

Pagi menjelang dengan cepat, Changmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan kembali dengan rutinitasnya beberapa waktu ini.

Hari masih sangat pagi, tapi Changmin tak peduli. Ia tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kehilangan Yunho di sisinya. Rutinitas duduk diteras menatap langit adalah kebiasaan menunggu Yunho dan mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa terluka di hati yang sangat menyiksanya.

“ _Hyung_ , kau tak akan kembali ya? Apa kau bahagia tanpaku? Kenapa sangat betah meninggalkanku begini.” Changmin bisa merasakan waktunya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Changmin tak yakin tubuhnya dapat bertahan dipergantian musim nanti.

“Apa nanti kau bahagia ya jika aku mati? Huh pasti sangat bahagia.” Nada jutek itu tak dibarengi raut Changmin yang menyendu.

“Changmin....”

“Merindukanmu membuatku berhalusinasi mendengarmu menyebut namaku _hyung_.”

Sepasang tangan yang menangkup pipi tirusnya dan kecupan penuh lumatan kerinduan di bibir pucatnya membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget. Mata _bambi_ nya menatap tak percaya mata Yunho yang terpejam meresapi ciuman di bibirnya.

“Yu-Yunho _hyung_?”

Yunho memberi sedikit jarak diantara wajahnya dengan wajah Changmin, mata musangnya perlahan terbuka dan menatap intens wajah berekspresi _shock_ Changmin.

Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap lembut lingkar hitam di bawah mata _bambi_ yang disukainya. Telapak tangannya terus mengusap pipi tirus yang memucat.

Mata musang itu mengalihkan pandangan ke bola mata Changmin yang binarnya memudar. Bibir kesukaannya juga kehilangan warna.

Keadaan Changmin sama persis di mimpi itu, membuat Yunho sangat ketakutan.

“Changmin maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon Changmin- _ah_....”

Kecupan yang terus mendarat di bibir dan seluruh wajahnya membuat Changmin terkekeh geli dengan mata yang menyipit bahagia. Bibir pucatnya yang terbuka terus dikecup bibir hati itu hingga perlahan merona kemerahan karena kehangatannya telah kembali.

“Hehe _Hyung_ , aish! Jangan begitu ah geli!”

“Changmin...”

Kecupan itu terus berlanjut dengan tubuh Changmin yang dipeluk erat Yunho hingga kedua tubuh itu terbaring di teras dengan Changmin yang ditindih Yunho.

Yunho yang tak bosan-bosannya mengecup bibirnya dan seluruh permukaan wajahnya membuat Changmin terkekeh dan terlarut pada rasa tak kepercayaan jika Yunho kembali ke sisinya.

“Kau tak akan meninggalkankukan Changmin- _ah_?”

Kekehan Changmin terhenti. Tangannya memeluk erat lewat sela-sela ketiak Yunho.

“Bukankah kau yang meninggalkanku _hyung_? Kau pasti sangat membenciku dan melupakanku _ne_? hingga sangat betah diluar sana.”

“Aku tidak melupakanmu Changmin!”

“Kau terlihat sangat sehat, pasti sangat bahagia ya _hyung_?”

“Changmin!”

Changmin mengalihkan wajah ke samping, ada banyak kilatan dimatanya.

“Padahal aku sudah berpikir melepaskanmu _kekeke_.”

“Jangan melepasku.” Ciuman intens di belah bibirnya membuat Changmin memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman itu.

“ _Hyung_ , tapi kau pasti bosan bersamaku kare—”

“Tidak akan pernah, lupakan kebodohanku yang lalu. Kali ini aku selamanya akan disisimu apapun yang terjadi.”

“ _Hyung_....” Ciuman yang kembali terjadi membuat Changmin memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman penuh hawa panas serta tuntutan itu.

Dalam sebuah hubugan pastilah akan selalu banyak halangan yang menghadang, dan Changmin telah melewati salah satunya. Pengorbanan jelaslah tak sedikit, dan Changmin yakin akan lebih banyak halang rintangan yang menanti hubungan mereka di kedepannya. Apalagi sekarang Changmin sendirian, apa dia kuat jika kelak Yunho kembali menempatkannya pada posisi ini?

Kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, lewat celah bahu lelaki yang menindihnya mata _bambi_ Changmin dapat melihat gundukan tanah baru yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

‘ _Pabo_ nomor dua, apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?’ mata _bambi_ itu memerah sebelum kembali terpejam dan membalas Cumbuan kekasihnya.

Rubah kecoklatan yang selama ini menemaninya dan sudah dianggap adiknya itu memang bukan rubah biasa. Rubah tersebut adalah rubah peliharaan ibunya yang diberikan kepadanya sebelum meninggal.

Rubah yang memiliki pecahan kecil bola kehidupan Ibunya. seekor rubah yang ditugaskan ibunya untuk menjaga Changmin yang waktu itu masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang buruknya dunia. Di setiap rasa kesepian dan rasa terasingnya, Changmin selalu tahu rubah itu selalu bersama dan mengawasinya. Selama ini tak berani terlalu dekat karena Changmin memang suka memukulnya.

Bukan Changmin benci ataupun jahat, tapi rubah itu memang suka menimbulkan masalah lewat pikiran pendeknya—dan batas toleransi Changmin untuk hal itu sangatlah kecil. Namun entah bagaimana bagi Changmin harus menanggapi lagi-lagi keputusan pendek rubah itu pada hal ini. Si _pabo_ nomor dua telah pergi.

Selama hidupnya Changmin banyak mengalami kehilangan. Ia bahkan hampir kehilangan Yunho dan nyawanya jika sedikit saja semuanya dibuat terlambat. Dan sekarang juga ia telah kehilangan Rubah yang dianggapnya adik.

Setengah bagian bola kehidupan yang telah meluruh menjadi debupun tak bisa kembali seperti semula. Membuat Changmin dalam keadaan lemah yang butuh banyak waktu untuk memulihkan keadaan.

Hanya sang waktu dan kesetian Yunho pada janjinya yang dapat Changmin andalkan saat ini. Kesempatan hidup Changmin masihlah tersisa, namun sedikit saja keraguan Yunho hinggap kembali meninggalkannya di masa depan, tak akan menjamin Changmin dapat bertahan lebih dari satu purnama.

Changmin hanya bisa membiarkan takdirnya memilih jalan apa yang akan ditempuh hidupnya nanti. Takdir yang pasti tidak jauh dari mempermainkannya seperti saat ini.

“Yunho _hyung Saranghae_ ,”

“ _Nado Saranghae_ Changmin- _ah_.”

 

**_End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary~
> 
> Jaegori = Bagian atas dari baju traditional (hanbook)  
> Cheona = Arti sebenernya itu tuan :P  
> Hyung = Kakak laki-laki  
> Suffix-ssi = ini penambahan suffix untuk orang dalam lingkup formal  
> Suffix-ah/-yah = Ini untuk orang yang dianggap cukup dekat  
> Gat = Topi khas kalangan atas masyarakat korea  
> Jipsin = Sandal jerami~  
> Saranghae = Aku mencintaimu  
> Nado = Juga
> 
> oke, sekiranya cuma itu :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks udah mengikuti ampe tamat ya :3


End file.
